


General Incivility

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Background Relationships, But hints of 5.4 in some places, Drama & Romance, Emperor Zenos, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Imperial Drama, InteractiveFics, Multiple Pairings, Not 5.4 Compliant, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Pride and Prejudice References, Scandal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: This fic is an EmetWOL romance inspired by Pride & Prejudice.When the new Garlean Emperor, Zenos, unexpectedly invites the Warrior of Light to the Imperial City for peace talks, everyone assumes it is a trap, but do not want to risk another war by refusing. Newly free from his tempering, Emet-Selch learns of her impending visit and possesses another of his great-grandchildren, Saturnus, in the hopes of wooing his erstwhile Azem without all their messy history getting in the way.Nothing goes according to plan.This fic uses theInteractiveFicsbrowser extension. Please set your substitutions as follows:(Y/N) = Your WOL's Given Name(L/N) = Your WOL's Family Name
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 43
Kudos: 130





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Is not general incivility the very essence of love?"  
> -Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

The Rising Stones was bustling as always, messengers and adventurers ducking in and out of the tavern on one pretext or another, but all truly there for the same reason: the Warrior of Light had returned from a grand adventure, and now everyone wanted a moment of her attention. 

For some it was honest requests for her aid, and those would be assessed by Tataru and most likely assigned to less experienced adventurers who could use the work. No slight was intended to those requesting help, but everyone tended to think that _their_ problems were the most important and pressing, when truth be told the things that actually required _(Y/N)_ were few and far between. 

Others were dignitaries from the member nations of the Eorzean Alliance, asking for (Y/N)'s attendance at this or that political function; her fame had grown in recent years, after liberating both Ala Mhigo and Doma from the grip of the Garlean Empire, and for all that she might like to _pretend_ she was nothing but a simple adventurer, there was no denying that the woman had become a political player between the Eorzean nations, whether she liked it or not. That was probably why they chose to invite her, rather than an emissary of any specific city-state.

The doors burst open and Alphinaud stumbled in, arms windmilling in the air to keep his balance as he skidded to a stop. "Where's (Y/N)?" he asked, looking around for her familiar face.

Tataru shook her head. "She's sleeping, what's -"

"Garlean soldiers at the gates. _Most literally_ at the gates." Alphinaud darted towards the dormitories in the back, for those adventurers who lived in residence, already calling for (Y/N). 

He took the stairs two at a time to the hallway that held the rooms reserved for the core members of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, hammering on the Warrior of Light's bedroom door the moment he reached it.

Another door opened, and Alisaie stuck her head out into the hall. "Do you have to be so loud? Some of us are sleeping."

"It's well after luncheon," he objected, still knocking. "I need to get -"

Alphinaud's fist hit the palm of (Y/N)'s hand half a breath after she opened the door, and she lowered his fist. "What is it?"

"Garlean soldiers," he repeated. "They showed up with a flag of parley asking for _you."_

"Why would they want to talk to me?" she asked, but she was already pulling on her dark cloak; everything she wore was dark these days, the color of mourning. She had worn nothing bright since Emet-Selch had forced her hand.

Alphinaud shrugged, but followed her out, his sister hot on his heels. "I don't know, but it's agitating the townspeople even having them there."

(Y/N) rubbed her forehead. "I'll deal with it."

Despite what Alphinaud had said, and the crowd that had gathered, she was still surprised when she reached the northern gate of Mor Dhona and there was, in fact, an entire platoon of soldiers in the ornate filigree plate typical of Garlemald. They stood at perfect attention while their leader approached. 

"Are you (Y/N) (L/N), the Warrior of Light, Eikon-slayer and Champion of Eorzea?" he asked, listing off her titles in a formal cadence. 

"I am."

The man bowed formally. "I am Otho quo Pomponius, my lady, serving in the XIIth Imperial Legion under the command of his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Zenos zos Galvus of the Garlean Empire." Though it seemed he expected some sort of reply, he did not receive one. (Y/N) remained still, as if waiting for something, and after a few awkward moments he barrelled on. "My lord has asked me to come hence under flag of parley to invite you to the Imperial City, where the two of you might come to an agreement to end the hostilities between Eorzea and Garlemald and usher in a new age of peace, ending the hostilities that even now threaten to overrun both nations."

Otho pulled a pristine scroll from a leather case at his hip, wrapped in black ribbon and sealed with the Imperial emblem in red wax, and offered it to (Y/N). She took it, but did not open it; instead she asked, "I have made your Emperor's acquaintance on a few occasions. He never struck me as the type to sue for _peace._ Why does he seek it now?"

"I can not pretend to know his mind, my lady," he replied, bowing his head to the justice of the question. "He does request, however, that you respond with some haste. We are not to return home without your answer."

(Y/N) tapped the missive in her hand. "You and your men have served in Ala Mhigo and Doma, so you know who I am."

"Yes, my lady," he confirmed.

"Which means you know what will happen should you cause any trouble within the walls of Mor Dhona."

Otho nodded. "We have no desire to reignite tensions with Eorzea, especially considering the message which we have traveled so far to deliver."

She nodded sharply, then turned her back on him to face the crowd. "These soldiers have come with a request from the Garlean Emperor. I must confer with my fellow Scions, but they have given me no reason to doubt their sincerity. Are you willing to permit them entry to the city, so that they can find food and drink and perhaps a modicum of rest before I am prepared to reply?"

Alphinaud winced, and glanced at the crowd. A large number of the citizens of Mor Dhona had fought the Garleans, or worse, been refugees from Doma before its liberation; he could only imagine the kind of welcome these soldiers might receive. But to his surprise, and not inconsiderable delight, the Warrior of Light won out over the preconceived notions of others. 

"A Garlean gil is as good as an Eorzean," Rowena said, her arms folded in front of her chest. "If they've the money to pay and don't cause trouble, I've no reason to deny them."

"Thank you," she said, then turned back to Otho. "You can come into the city, but you are on thin ice. I suggest you make that clear to your men as well."

He bowed and began to offer thanks, but she ignored it, walking back into the city and down the main thoroughfare to the Rising Stones.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Thousands of miles away, in the Imperial Palace, the one known as Emet-Selch stalked the halls, unseen and unheard. He was not possessing a body, but instead just floating listlessly through what had once been his home. The events of the first had changed him, down to his very core; his plan to untemper himself with Azem's assistance had worked, and now he had nothing but time. 

Time and regret.

He could say one thing, at least, for tempering - it gave a man a driving sense of purpose. Being convinced, down to the core of your very soul, that you were doing the right thing did much to assuage any guilt you might feel for your actions. Even then, he had known it was wrong; Hades had been able to feel Zodiark's will crawling beneath his skin even as he bent to it. But surety allowed him to wilfully blind himself to the harm he caused to both others and himself, a surety that had vanished when Azem's Light had burned away the Shadow and left him as he had been before. 

Except now - just as he no longer had the tempering to drive him - he no longer had it to muffle the voice of his conscience. It would be easy to succumb to it, let himself fray apart into ambient aether and fall into the lifestream, forgotten. Somehow, he knew Azem would never accept his capitulation, not when he had the power to help others; though it would be a pathetic attempt to make amends for all the harm he had wrought, the woman he remembered would accept nothing less.

His mind lingered on Azem, both who she had been, and who she was now. The tempering had stayed his hand from reaching out to her properly, Zodiark trying to cast Hydaelyn's Chosen as an enemy while his heart and mind remembered the woman that had come before. It had been those memories - of her, of their love, of everything they had shared - that had allowed him to hold his own against Zodiark's will attempting to reassert control. 

Agitation rose in him, and he drifted back to the Imperial chambers. He would look upon one of his Azem's faces, and think. Though he was filled with a yearning to run to her side and take up with her again - he only truly felt himself with her soul beside his own - too much had happened on the First. She knew too much, knew the truth, and he had too much history with this incarnation to just take one of the clones Varis had provided and stroll into her home. 

Hades came at last to the Emperor's chambers, and floated silently before a portrait of himself and his wife, Azem's last lifetime. That time she had been crowned in gold, the blonde hair that had become so typical of future generations of the Galvus line, but her face was ever the same. Her smile in the painting was the same one that had greeted him from beneath her mask in Amaurot; it was the same smile she had given him when he had pulled Y'shtola from the lifestream. He wondered if he would see it again this century, or if he would have to wait for her to be reborn to court her once again.

His idle thoughts of love were interrupted by the doors into the chamber opening, and Zenos strode in, taking off his coat and letting himself flop into an armchair. "How tedious…" his great-grandson grumbled. "I do so despise the pettiness of politics."

Though Hades wondered who he was talking to, he was almost immediately answered by the hum of aether and Fandaniel appeared in the room. He was only momentarily on edge before remembering the man had never had a talent for seeing the unseen - and as a sundered Ascian he could have little hope to stand against a true Amaurotine, even if the latter was without a body. If worse came to worst, he could always just eject him.

"Yet I bring glad tidings, my emperor," Fandaniel said, bowing low. Hades wondered if Zenos could sense the mockery in it, and even then, if he cared. "Captain Pomponius has arrived with the Warrior of Light's response: she and her retinue have decided to accept your invitation, and the Ala Mhigan provisional government would be pleased to welcome your _unarmed_ envoy to collect them with all ceremony."

"Why does she walk so willingly into the snare, time and again?" Zenos mused, leaning his head on his fist. "I had thought the attempt obvious, but still she comes to me…"

"If I may be so bold," the Ascian interjected, "perhaps it is because of how obvious the trap seems that she and hers believe the true danger lies in refusing. She did spend quite some time in the company of your great-grandsire."

"So she did," Zenos mused, and turned to look at him, startling Hades for a moment until he realized he was not looking _at_ him at all. His gaze had settled instead on the painting of Emperor Solus zos Galvus and his beloved Empress. "The resemblance is striking, is it not?"

Fandaniel surveyed the portrait and smirked. "They do say that the soul always retains the same face - 'tis why the shards on other worlds all have the same look about them. It seems our departed Emet-Selch could not let go of his past."

"Oh?"

"He was one of the Unsundered. He should have been able to reach out his hand and snuff out her light before she became anything resembling a threat to his plans. Why didn't he?"

Zenos stared at the painting for a few more minutes, a sly smile spreading across his face. "Were those affections reciprocated, I wonder?"

"I cannot say, but…" the Ascian chuckled. "Rumor has it she has been rather subdued since her return from the First."

Confusion filled Hades as the two men exchanged a glance. "Saturnus is in residence, yes? He always did have the look of our great-grandsire."

"Yes, your Majesty," Fandaniel bowed. "As he did not support Nerva's bid for the throne, he came here as a gesture of support. As a descendant of the Galvus line, he does not have the luxury of staying out of the battles of succession."

"Such loyalty should be rewarded," Zenos said. "Send for him, would you?"

Fandaniel opened the door, and murmured something to a passing servant. It only took a few minutes before another of Emet-Selch's great-grandchildren was ushered in by a footman. "Saturnus wir Galvus, sire."

"You may go," Zenos said, then lapsed back into silence, staring at his cousin as the attendant hurried out. Hades took the time to assess the other man as well. He _did_ have the look of Solus - the same strong nose and sharp jawline, arched eyebrows and gold eyes. The main differences were his height (he had towered over his great-grandsire, much like his cousin did), and his hair, which was all of a single color, the platinum blond that was near-white which had also graced his father and uncle. He kept it long - another trait of the younger Galvuses - and it hung over one shoulder in a well maintained braid.

Saturnus bowed respectfully. "You sent for me, your Imperial Majesty?"

"I did," the new Emperor agreed. "Some weeks ago we sent a platoon to Mor Dhona to speak with this Warrior of Light. As you know, she has risen to prominence in recent years as the primary antagonist against our works for both the Eorzean Alliance and the people of Doma." Zenos drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "We have invited her to come to the Imperial Palace for peace talks."

Though the man did not flinch, he did blink. "Forgive me, your Excellency… but I was under the impression it was not the way of Garlemald to sue for peace?"

"Perhaps not in the past, but she would be a valuable ally in my struggle against your elder brother, yes?"

"Given your obvious supremacy, I wouldn't exactly call it a _'struggle.'"_

Zenos chuckled. "Regardless, I have a task for you." He caught and held Saturnus's gaze. "You will go to Ala Mhigo as my emissary, collect the Warrior of Light and her retinue, and escort them via airship back to the Imperial Palace."

He set his mouth in a hard line. "I see. And your only reason for peace is to ally with her against my traitorous brother? It seems an unusual move given such peace could be achieved by other means than inviting an _avowed enemy of Garlemald_ into the heart of the city."

"I do have other motives, of course, not that they are yours to question."

Saturnus nodded. "Of course not. I am merely trying to ensure that I have all the necessary information. I would hate to inadvertently cripple your plans with an errant turn of phrase."

Rolling his eyes, Zenos said, "If you must know, I plan to seal this proffered peace with an alliance of marriage. Not to her, of course - I doubt I could stand to complete the task without indulging in more sadistic pleasures - but with one of her dear friends. Snatch one of them away to stoke her anger and get me the heir this throne requires." He smirked in Saturnus's direction. "Unless you intend for me to die childless so that my nearest male relative might inherit… which would be you, if Nerva should fall."

"I have little desire for your title, cousin," he replied smoothly. "It is much more to my tastes to be free to enjoy the pleasures of court without the more pressing responsibilities. If all you ask is that I go and fetch the Eorzean savage and pretend she's a lady in the interim, then I shall bear it with good grace, and drink a toast to your health (and your wife's fertility) at your wedding."

"Go then," he flicked his hand in the other man's direction. "Prepare for your journey. I will have the other members of your entourage meet you at the airship landing after supper. I grow tired of politics for now."

The younger Galvus bowed again, his braid swinging like a pendulum before he straightened and left, unaware of his great-grandfather in his wake.

* * *

"Bloody Eikon-slayer," Saturnus hissed, slamming the door to his chambers and rummaging in his desk. "If my cousin thinks my brother so easily thwarted by a woman with a sword he has another thing coming. I shall see to it she never reaches Garlemald." 

With a small cry of delight, he pulled out a small bottle filled with a dark liquid, then turned to the full-length mirror in the corner. "Dreadful news, your Imperial Majesty," he said, feigning sorrow. "One of the soldiers manning the airship you sent us aboard poisoned the Warrior of Light on our voyage!" He mimed an appropriately depressed and horrified expression. "I understand my life is forfeit for failing to protect her, but I beg you to spare me, if only because my death might spur those undecided factions to Nerva's side."

Though this form had no heart, Hades could still feel it drop out of his chest. Did all of his great-grandchildren hate (Y/N)? Was Saturnus actually planning to kill her? 

"Mayhaps I should slay her in Ala Mhigo. They're far more likely to spare me than Zenos, and I can blame her death on the rebel factions that have no desire for pe-" The words were choked off, and Saturnus trembled, dropping the bottle.

Hades only realized he'd taken possession of the man's body at the sound of its shattering. He had acted on instinct, the fastest - and most direct way - to prevent this man from killing this incarnation of his beloved Azem.

He stared at the reflection in the mirror for a long time, ignoring the way Saturnus's screams faded into silence in the back of his head. He would not remember any moment where Hades had control, if he was ever permitted to remember a moment again. As he stood in the mirror and considered what to do, he was struck by how much the man _did_ look like him. While it could be attributed to familial relation, Hades could not help but feel as if this was the unseen hand of happenstance, guiding him toward a goal. The body was _quite_ comfortable, only a little taller than the form of Solus he so often employed, but nigh on a decade younger - barely thirty - and full of those charms that young women often adored. 

Tilting his head to show the angle of his chin, Emet-Selch gave his new reflection a winsome smile. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady (L/N). I must say, you look lovely this evening."

He leaned closer to the mirror, bracing his arm against the wall and pretending his reflection was Azem. "You're right, (Y/N), this reception is rather boring. Perhaps you and I could adjourn to more… _private_ accommodations?"

Laughing, he straightened and turned towards the armoire full of Saturnus's fine court clothes. "How lucky you are, Hades. A second chance to woo your wife."


	2. A Disagreeable Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Saturnus meet at a ball in Ala Mhigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "... for he is such a disagreeable man, that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him."  
> \- Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

**Ala Mhigo**

"Thank you for coming with me," (Y/N) said, squeezing her hands together tightly as Atzi fussed with her hair.

"As if we would leave you to brave the imperial court alone," Maxima said, nudging back the thick velvet curtain with the tip of his finger to peek into the ballroom. 

"You would be painfully out of your depth without my guidance," Nero agreed, pursing his lips. "But really. Black? You look like you're in mourning."

"She is," Atzi snapped, taking a step towards Scaeva. Though she was not the type to jump immediately to violence, the Viera cut an imposing figure towering over the rest of their company even when one discounted her long ears and stiletto heels. 

Gaius appeared beside Nero. "Come along, and leave the ladies to it. We're just travelling with the Warrior of Light to _advise."_

"I don't take orders from you anymore," he replied, but he still followed Baelsar over to the curtain with Maxima. "Have we heard who is in the delegation?"

Maxima shook his head. "I know General Aldynn got the list, but I hadn't had the chance to review it yet when time came 'round to prepare for the reception."

"Is this really the Garlean way, though? We all just have a party then leave?" Paya asked from her place beside (Y/N). Her dress was a frilly confection in pink and white, and stood in stark contrast to her friend's mourning gown. "Not that I'm complaining, mind. I love a good party. It just seems strange."

"Ala Mhigo is not our ultimate destination," Wilfwyb interjected. "The reception is mostly to perform formal introductions, and so that both factions can say that the Warrior of Light left Eorzean territory alive and well."

"As if anyone would be able to assassinate her," Nero laughed.

"You mock," Gaius said, "but we don't know what Zenos's game is yet."

"I daresay his selection of envoy may have enlightened us to that fact, if only someone had bothered to learn their names," Atzi replied.

"The primary envoy was… Saturnus wir Galvus," (Y/N) mumbled, twisting her black lace fan in her hand.

_"Saturnus?"_ Gaius said, turning back to face her. "That is an interesting development."

"You have made his acquaintance?" Atzi asked.

"On a few occasions. He is the younger brother of Lord Nerva, who even now is the only member of the Galvus family that still stands against Zenos's rule."

"But despite his brother's rebellion, he is loyal to Zenos?" Hinata's ears flicked curiously.

"It's not surprising," Maxima said. "Regardless of who wins their altercation, Saturnus is their heir. He could be said to be hedging his bets, for his brother is more likely to forgive his defection than his cousin."

"Especially if by proximity he might undermine his cousin's attempts to assert his claim to the throne," Nero mused, and Maellie giggled from behind (Y/N)'s shoulder. 

"You think he plays both sides against the middle?" Gaius murmured. "The real question is what does his newly-minted majesty intend with sending him to collect you? Is it just to get him out of the city? Perhaps -"

A sudden flare of music began, and Maxima looked back and nodded. "They're about to announce you. Are you ready?"

With a pained sigh, (Y/N) said, "As I'll ever be."

She could hear Raubahn giving some kind of speech, but was unable to focus on it in the face of another one of those moments that was hard. Emet-Selch had only been in her life for a moment - barely a blip - but he had changed her so irrevocably that all her memories were categorized as before or after _him._ She hated the idea that this gala, this whole _adventure_ was going to be one of those things she categorized as after. 

(Y/N) could not help but wonder what it would be like if he were there instead. Would he ask her to dance, or lurk in a corner, watching her with that wicked smirk? Was there ever a world where he would have walked into this hornet's nest at her side? Could there have been? If she had done more, tried harder?

Her thoughts were spiralling so quickly that she nearly missed her entrance; she was snapped from her reverie by Nero's hand on the small of her back physically pushing her into the ballroom and then it took her full attention keep her grief from her face and wear instead a plasticine smile for the crowd. 

* * *

"That's her," Fandaniel mumbled, though Saturnus was supposed to believe he was merely Asahi sas Brutus. "And my, my, my, doesn't she look lovely in a gown. Who'd have thought?"

"It stands to reason," the other escort Zenos had sent, Aulus mal Asina, said. His chair hummed softly as it hovered over the marble floors; according to reports, he had been injured in a skirmish against the Warrior of Light and lost the use of his legs. Emet-Selch could not help but wonder what kind of message Zenos wanted to send with their inclusion in the envoy.

"Why?" 'Asahi' asked, drawing his attention back to the topic at hand. 

"She is a warrior of the highest caliber, and blessed in any number of arenas; why not beauty as well?"

Asahi chuckled. "Some people have all the luck. At least you'll be spared the ignominy of dancing with her, Praefectus."

"I would not consider it ignominious," Aulus countered. "The lady has always exemplified kindness and grace; should things have turned out differently I'm sure she'd have been a fascinating specimen to study, given how little her adventures seemed to have affected her disposition. Besides, Saturnus _will_ be dancing with her, and it would be cruel in the extreme to imply he should be mortified by the unavoidable."

Fandaniel glanced over his shoulder at him. "Aah. You'll have to make a good showing of it then; can't have you embarrass yourself in front of these colonial savages."

"Did you forget?" Emet-Selch said, smoothing his formal robes over his stomach. "This isn't a colony anymore."

"Ehh," Asahi shrugged, then looked out again. "But my word, she is certainly bringing a gaggle with her, isn't she?"

"The Emperor's invitation did say she was entitled to bring as many guests as she liked, to make her time at court pass more easily. Who all has she brought?" Aulus asked, even though he was already peeking out. "Oh my, Ambassador, that's your old assistant, Maxima quo Priscus."

"So it is… And is that not the Black Wolf, and Nero tol Scaeva? I wonder what message she sends by surrounding herself with Garlean expatriates."

"Probably seeking to have advisors familiar with the intricacies of the court," Saturnus offered. "If the two of you are done spying at the curtains like old hens, I've already reviewed the members of the party that makes up her retinue. Outside of the Warrior of Light she brings the aforementioned gentlemen and six ladies of her acquaintance to serve as both companions and attendants. It's ingenious, to ensure she will rarely be unattended so any attempts at harming her will have to be public. Though I am surprised that she didn't also bring the well-known members of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn."

"Rumor has it that until recently they were on some clandestine mission away from Eorzea, and having just returned home they wish to rest for a time," Aulus offered.

"Regardless, I -" Asahi suddenly clamped his mouth shut and stepped back from the curtain, motioning Saturnus forward. 

Hades approached the curtain just in time to hear General Aldynn say, "It is with that desire for mutual peace and prosperity that we also welcome the delegation from Emperor Zenos: his cousin, Saturnus wir Galvus; the Praefectus Medicorum, Aulus mal Asina; and an ambassador plenipotentiary, Asahi sas Brutus."

The three men stepped out into the well-lit ballroom to the staring of the crowd, but Hades only paid attention to (Y/N). The others had been right, she looked delightful in a diaphanous black lace gown where she was seated at the high table with the General, and an usher appeared at his elbow to escort him to join them. She however, had that look of perfect stillness that she often wore when something had displeased her but she refused to show it. 

Her eyes were fixed on Asahi, and it was only then that Hades remembered that the real Asahi was dead, killed by his sister and that his Azem had seen it happen. She had stood over his body with one of the Garlean men at her side, Maxima, who looked as if to rise but (Y/N) held up a hand to stop him, murmuring something they were too far away to catch, and her companion sat again.

When he was within their orbit, General Aldynn nodded to (Y/N). "My friend, this is Saturnus wir Galvus, the head of the imperial envoy. Lord Galvus, this is the Warrior of light, (Y/N) (L/N)."

Saturnus bowed and took her offered hand, brushing his lips politely over her knuckles. "It is delightful to finally meet you, my lady. And might I say you look exquisite this evening."

"Thank you, Lord Galvus." Her eyes searched his face, and he knew she was recognizing the look she'd come to know on the First. "You are too kind." Though he knew they were a proper response to such a compliment, he couldn't help but notice the reprobation - as if his kindness were a mark against him.

"If it is not too much of an imposition, perhaps you might introduce me to your travelling companions," he said as he took the empty seat beside her and a servant came around with the first course.

(Y/N) blinked, and Hades allowed himself to enjoy how discomfited she was by his appearance. "Oh, of course. I believe you have already made the acquaintance of my friend, Lord Baelsar? I do not know, however, if you've met the others, so do forgive me if I overstep but…" She sucked on her teeth. 

"This is my oldest friend, Atzi Coatl," (Y/N) began, and the charcoal-skinned Viera beside her nodded respectfully.

"And these are, from left to right, Elia Aeternum, Hinata Takami, and Paya Blackthorn," she indicated the three Miqo'te in her party who all whispered to each other behind their hands and giggled while eyeing the three men of the envoy.

"This is steadfast Maellie Irius, who has agreed to help me with those intricacies of the imperial court that pertain specifically to ladies, she's come recommended by Lord Scaeva." An Elezen woman sitting between Nero and another Garlean man - most likely the 'Maxima' Asahi and Aulus had spoken of - bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Then last, but certainly not least, is my friend Wilfwyb Thosinloefwyn - her adventurous nature often gives me courage when I fear my own might fall short." On Maxima's other side, a tall Roegadyn woman inclined her head.

Saturnus smiled and bowed to each in turn. "I am pleased to meet so many who have earned the Warrior of Light's good opinion; I can only hope that by the end of her visit I might count myself amongst your number."

"I have ever known her to be a bit of a bleeding heart," Gaius said. "Provided you do not cross her in matters of the less fortunate you will find her ire only extends insofar as the scathing calumnies commonly uttered by ladies of excellent character."

"It would be quite the honor to have my own character impugned by such a delectable tongue," he mused, giving (Y/N) a roguish grin. 

Though his Azem seemed shocked, her friend Paya immediately burst into giggles. "Oh, he is an incorrigible flirt, isn't he?"

"What I want to know," Hinata interjected, "Is if all the men in Garlemald are as handsome as those to whom we have the distinct pleasure of being acquainted. They put the men of the other races to shame, provided all is proportional."

"Ladies, _please,"_ Atzi hissed.

"I don't know," Paya said, whispering conspiratorially to Hinata. "That Doman they've brought with them is nothing to dismiss."

Asahi laughed and picked up his glass of wine. "It is good that you do not find me the least of our esteemed company, Miss Blackthorn, for I had quite hoped to be favored with a dance from you once they open the floor."

"You may have any number of dances you desire, Ambassador, for I find dancing to be the most pleasurable diversion one can have in polite company," she replied, earning a sharp look from Maellie.

"None of you shall be dancing," Hades declared, "unless you can convince Lady (L/N) to dance with me first."

"I am ever aware of my duties, Lord Galvus," (Y/N) said. "You shall have your dance, as shall every dignitary here who wishes one. I haven't the leisure of dancing only for my own amusement."

"Perhaps I can at least make your duty a pleasant one, if nothing else."

* * *

When the meal had finished, the minstrels had set up in a far corner of the room, and the floor was cleared for dancing, Hades turned to (Y/N), and offered her a charming smile. "I suppose it is time to get that duty done, my lady?"

"It will do much to assure the other guests that this trip has a chance of success," she agreed, and took his hand. 

"I believe you wanted to dance with me, Lord Brutus?" Paya said, her cheeks already pink from the champagne. 

"If you will have me," he replied, but stood. 

Soon a handful of couples populated the marble floor, and the minstrels began to play a contredanse; and Emet-Selch was pleased to finally have Azem in his arms again. "You really are quite lovely," he murmured.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. "There is no need for you to flatter me, Lord Galvus. I have brought nothing but ruin to your family so far; you have little reason to like me."

He wanted to tell her that wasn't true, but couldn't, not without giving his identity away; she wouldn't be nearly so unguarded if she knew who he truly was. Instead he settled on, "I don't know, you are a beautiful woman who has harassed the least likable of my distant relations. I've half a mind to take you to wife just for the amusement at familial functions."

She gave a dry, strangled sort of laugh. "Sadly, I am not disposed to marriage, Lord Galvus. Nor could I marry, even if I wanted to."

The dance had Nero taking her away from him for a few steps, and he found himself faced with Maellie. "You shouldn't taunt her so about the marriage angle, my lord. Her lifestyle is not suited to it."

"And why not?" he asked. "Many adventurers take spouses. And for all that her work might take her from home there are any number of soldiers that are gone from theirs for years at a time."

"I do not pretend to know her mind," she admitted. "But in the time I have known her she has taken all talk of love and marriage very ill."

"I will take it under advisement, Miss Irius, but I am content to play the rake and seduce her if that is the lady's preference." He chuckled at his own joke, but caught sight of the Elezen's scowl as she passed back into Nero's arms, and (Y/N) returned to his.

Though (Y/N) was true to her word and did dance with every dignitary that requested it of her, Hades made sure to monopolize her time, catching her hand at every opportune moment and pulling her back amidst the swirl. When she was otherwise occupied he availed himself of the champagne and quickly learned that his great-grandson was _quite_ the lightweight. By the end of the evening he was more than a little inebriated and putting his hands on (Y/N) became harder and harder to resist. Every idle touch that let him feel the curves of her body beneath her black gown made him regret not indulging on the First; for natives of the Source, it was a world without consequences, and if Zodiark had not interfered he could have taken her for a lover.

As the minstrels brought the last song to a close, he pulled her close and pressed his forehead against hers. "Let me come to your rooms tonight," Hades whispered.

"What?" (Y/N) balked. "You can't be _serious."_

"I am. Nothing would please me more than to have you for my own."

She rolled her eyes. "What happened to all your talk of marriage?"

"You have said you do not want it. So I will not ask to enjoy your company and merely to enjoy your flesh."

"Gods be good, how drunk _are_ you, Lord Galvus?"

"Barely," he lied. "I could do so much for you, if only you would be mine."

"And what do you envision you could possibly do for me?" she hissed, tearing herself away. "You are little more than the emperor's envoy, no worthy work of your own to speak of, and you've neither power nor position nor prosperity enough to tempt _me_ , regardless of your pretty face." (Y/N) performed a graceful curtsey, made more so by the flow of her gown. "I bid you goodnight, Lord Galvus, and I suppose I shall be forced to see you in the morning."

With that, she returned to the cluster of her friends, and he could not help but notice the way she scowled at him over her shoulder as they ushered her to her rooms.

* * *

"Of all the most heavy-handed, insulting -" (Y/N) said, pacing around the parlor in her nightgown while Atzi poured tea. "I admit I cannot be surprised by his behavior. His cousin seems to care little for my consent when it comes to his 'hunt' or whether or not I even wanted to be the Eorzean emissary, why should Saturnus care when I am obviously in mourning and _plainly_ said I was not inclined to marry!?"

"My friend," Wilfwyb said soothingly, patting the couch beside her. "I am sure -"

"That man has _nothing_ to his credit save descent from _better_ men, and he thinks that is enough to win _me?_ I am the _Warrior of Light,_ not some easy conquest to add a notch to his bedpost. The nerve of him." She sat in a huff between her friends and Atzi shoved a teacup into her hand, which she sipped, and it seemed to calm her nerves. "I tell you truly, I will be glad to see the back of him."

* * *

'Asahi' patted 'Saturnus's' shoulder as he drank directly from the bottle of whiskey the other man had provided. "Can you believe she rejected me - _me_ \- on the merits of me not having enough wealth? That my position was not high enough in her esteem? I am the cousin of the Emperor of _bloody_ Garlemald! Unless she plans to spread her pretty thighs for Zenos himself I don't think it goes much higher!"

Aulus chuckled behind his hand. "I think you might have mistaken her, Lord Saturnus," he said.

"No, I understood her plainly enough. _This_ Warrior of Light thinks far too highly of herself, if she is so proud and vain to believe me unworthy of her. Considering how abominably she behaved -" Hades took another drink, and swayed on his feet. "Considering how abominably she behaved she should be lucky if I deign to pay her any attention beyond condescension for the rest of this lifetime." Then Saturnus's body had reached its limit on alcohol, and promptly passed out.


	3. Pride and Vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party departs for the Imperial City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us.”  
> -Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

The next morning the travelling party gathered in the Royal Menagerie on the roof of the Ala Mhigan palace to enjoy a light breakfast before they boarded the airship that would take them into the heart of Garlemald.

While Saturnus scowled from the corner, nursing his coffee and scowling in the Warrior of Light's general direction, she pretended not to notice; (Y/N) invested herself deep in whispered conversation with her friend, Elia.

"How did you enjoy the ball last night?"

"Oh, it was _lovely,"_ she said, tugging her wrap on a bit tighter. "I don't often get to enjoy these kinds of things, you know. Usually keeping an eye on…" Her voice trailed off as she shot a pointed glance to Paya, who was blatantly asleep at the table.

(Y/N) giggled. "Did you dance?"

"Only a little." 

"Did no one ask you?" The Warrior of Light seemed incensed. "You're the prettiest of us by far, I can't believe for a moment that I barely got to sit down and you were ignored."

"No, no, it's not like that!" Elia said, waving her hands to ward off speculation. "I spent most of the evening in conversation." The Miqo'te blushed and looked down at her feet.

After a moment's pause, (Y/N) laughed, "Please, my friend, don't leave me in suspense! With whom?"

"Promise you won't be angry?" 

"My dear, the only person I would be furious at you for flirting with is Lord Saturnus, and that only because you are too good for someone so importuning."

Elia licked her lips, and leaned close, so (Y/N) tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in as well. With a whisper barely above a breath, she said, "Aulus."

The Warrior smirked and turned to look at him but her friend grabbed her arm. "No, Gods, (Y/N) don't draw attention!" she hissed. 

"And why not?" she asked tartly. "You obviously like him."

"That doesn't mean he likes _me."_

"If he doesn't, he's a fool." (Y/N) crossed her arms over her chest. 

"It wouldn't work, anyway. I'm Eorzean, he's Garlean… There's no way a man of his position could have interest in me."

"You'll find that the heart cares little for allegiances." (Y/N) gave a soft, strained laugh. "I should know." 

After a pause, she said, "If you are interested in him, then pursue him with my blessing and my hopes for your happiness. The whole point of this mission is peace, and that must begin by putting the past aside. For all that we were enemies once, Aulus is an intelligent man who probably knows as much about the Echo as I do. To have risen to his position within the Empire implies unique dedication and skill; if the two of you should find yourselves in love I will defend that choice with all that I am. Letting petty concerns of practicality stand in the way of happiness has cost me enough already, do not be quick to follow my example."

"You jump so quick to talk of love," Elia said, "He's probably already forgotten I exist."

"Then why is he staring at you right now?"

Unable to resist, Elia looked over at Aulus, and (Y/N) laughed again. "Gods, you're too sweet for your own good. Let's go say hello."

"You're not going to drop it until we have, are you?"

"No," The Warrior of Light said. "So you might as well save yourself the time and trouble."

* * *

"Do you think they're talking about us?" Aulus asked, watching (Y/N) and her friend gossip near the pastries.

"Most likely," Saturnus replied. "That woman is as judgemental as they come. She probably has taken offense to the color of the china Miss Hext selected for this breakfast and has chosen to blame us for it."

Asahi snorted. "You're just upset that she wasn't interested in your seductions yestereve."

"Her refusal bothers me little; it is her haughty air and implication that I am beneath her that I object to," he countered. "I can content myself that after supper this evening I need not trouble myself with her beyond vague greetings in the palace."

"You've said that," Aulus mused. "Repeatedly. Over the last ten hours."

"Well, I don't -" Hades began, but Asahi hushed him as the two women linked arms and began to walk toward them.

"This should be interesting," the Doman mused, and smirked in Aulus's direction. "Isn't that the woman you spent most of last night conversing with?"

"Yes." 

"Anything to share?" Asahi pressed, grinning wickedly. 

"Not at this time," Aulus said, then turned his full attention to the two women. "Good morning, ladies. I hope you slept well?"

"Quite well," (Y/N) said, and Elia nodded. "How are you liking the Menageries, Praefectus?"

He smiled. "They are well enough. The flowers are a lovely variety we do not see in Garlemald; but please, you must call me 'Aulus,' too much has passed between us for you to call me by my title."

"Only if you consent to call me '(Y/N),' and my friend here 'Elia,'" she countered.

"Don't you owe him an apology before you start pretending to be friends," Hades interjected, staring darkly at her.

"Really, Lord Galvus, that's not nece-"

"It _is_ necessary," he countered. "She should apologize for paralyzing you."

"If we apologize for all our actions during the war," Asahi mused, "we shall have no time to talk of peace."

(Y/N)'s gaze lingered on the ambassador for a moment. "I, for one, am willing to forgive the past, provided we all turn our energies toward a brighter future."

"As if you are the only one who will be forgiving," Saturnus snapped. "Have you forgotten the hundreds of Garlean lives that have fallen to _your_ blade alone? You think their families should just let the loss of their loved ones be _bygones?"_

"Aulus," (Y/N) said, turning to him. "I fear this conversation is becoming a touch heated. Would you mind taking my dear Elia for a turn about the gardens?"

The Praefectus glanced between Saturnus and (Y/N). "It would be my pleasure, my lady, if Miss Aeternum consents?"

"Please," Elia said, "If we are all to be friends you _must_ call me Elia." 

"Well then, _Elia,_ I would be delighted to have your company, if you can tolerate mine."

They both laughed and left the table, and (Y/N) watched them go, waiting until they were well away before she whirled on Saturnus. "If you want to start lining up bodies, Galvus, your very lineage is stained with more blood than I could ever hope to match, even if every death were evenly divided betwixt every descendant of the Emperor Solus, living or dead. Speak not to me of _forgiveness,_ my lord, when I have already given mine so readily for much greater crimes."

Before he could get a word in edgewise, she turned to Fandaniel, who seemed surprised to become a target of her rage. "And as for you, _Ambassador,"_ she said, "I have not forgotten Castrum Fluminis, nor what transpired there. Considering all that I have learned of you and yours in these last months, I am content to let things lie. I will not speak of it to my friends or compatriots so long as you give me no reason to quarrel with you."

Asahi stared at her for a few minutes, his face hard, before he finally bowed his head. "The point of this entire exercise is to end our quarrels; if we are to found a new age of peace, now that the old guard has slipped away, then we must begin with letting go of the past."

Saturnus stared at Asahi incredulously. "Well I, for one, am not content to forgive her. The Emperor might, but she is nothing but a proud, self-absorbed murderer, who has lain low entire legions of good Garlean sons and daughters and seems to not care a whit for it."

_"I_ have never been the aggressor in those altercations. Your people came into _our_ lands, _our_ countries! Lest you forget this is my _first_ visit to Garlemald proper."

"At the point that we had conquered them they were no longer _yours!"_ Saturnus shot to his feet and towered over (Y/N), who seemed unintimidated.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That sounds like the rantings of a desperate schoolboy who's only gotten as far as he has through _nepotism!"_

"'Nepotism?' You dare accuse _me_ of nepotism?"

At the other end of the table, Gaius poured tea into Atzi's cup and gave a resigned sigh. "This trip will do absolutely nothing for my nerves."

"I don't know," she replied, picking it up and taking a tentative sip. "Perhaps it will make them far more durable then they are now."

* * *

As soon as the servants indicated it was time to board the airship, Saturnus stormed aboard, vanishing into the labyrinthine hallways and leaving Asahi and Aulus to handle (Y/N) and her entourage.

Nero and Maellie meandered along the lower decks together, arguing about which model of airship the one they rode now was based on. Aulus, meanwhile, invited the rest of them up to the viewing deck to watch the countryside slip by as they made their way to the imperial city.

As (Y/N) lingered near the window, her eyes traced a river as it snaked through the verdant fields, and the Praefectus Medicorum brought his chair to a silent stop beside her.

"Gil for your thoughts, my lady?" he asked.

Her face was pained. "Sometimes, I forget," she whispered. 

"Forget what?"

The Warrior of Light sighed. "Most Garleans are not... " She swallowed. "Forgive me, but they are not like you, or Asahi, or Zenos, or Varis, or any of the others I have met." The tips of her fingers pressed gently against the glass. "They are just _people,_ farmers and craftsmen, laborers and merchants. And to them, I am just as much a boogeyman as the Black Wolf ever was to Eorzeans."

He pressed a hand to his lips, then lowered it and looked back out at the landscape. "You must understand, for generations, we were nothing. A tiny country that struggled to keep up with our magically gifted neighbors. We watched ourselves be dwarfed in respect and prosperity by the other nations of the world - nations that could solve _their_ plagues and famines with magic. I do not think you can comprehend what despair is until you are watching your children die and your more gifted neighbors refuse you their magical aid unless you give them some other part of what little you can call your own."

(Y/N) chuckled dryly. "'The scale of the disaster which threatens that distant metropolis is of a scale heretofore unseen, and so equally considerable resources must be committed to counteracting its effects.'"

"Quoting something?" he asked curiously.

"A kind acquaintance," she said by way of explanation. "Please, continue."

Aulus nodded. "The memories of those times - of being in such a _pitiable_ position - are still fresh; 'twas only a little over fifty years ago that the late Emperor Solus discovered the use of ceruleum. My father still remembers and speaks fondly of the Coronation, and how much _hope_ we all had. I had an aunt, you see, who died of a wasting disease when she was young; with all the new magitek freeing us from having to labor in the fields for food, he was free to study medicine, and rose to great heights within the empire. This allowed for my entire family to prosper, and put me in the position to attend the Imperial University and rise so high as to be considered close to the Galvus line."

He licked his lips. "And it is not just me, _every_ family has some story like that - how we suffered and struggled until we had the power to reach out and take our destiny for ourselves. Perhaps we have gone too far - I am willing to concede that - but after centuries of powerlessness and having our future held hostage in exchange for what little we had, it felt _good_ to 'take it back;' to be the ones in the position of doing the demanding for a change."

"I see," she said. "From a Garlean perspective, I'm just another magically gifted neighbor, trying to force you all beneath the boot again."

The Praefectus laughed. "From a _Garlean_ perspective, you are Evil itself, against whom we cannot but vainly struggle. Before I turned my work to the Echo, you were mythological to me. I believed what they said, that you were _'Hydaelyn's Chosen'_ and felt a deep sense of betrayal that the world itself should choose against a people that had suffered so long. It destroyed what little faith I could profess that we should be so ill used, that one of our oppressors should be 'chosen' and we were not. It was only once I traveled to the colonies and saw the pain we were inflicting that I began to have my doubts… But I still felt it was important that we be able to choose heroes for ourselves, rather than leave it up to the whim of capricious gods."

"If your heroes were yours to choose, _would_ you have chosen Zenos?" she asked quietly.

Aulus made a pained noise in the back of his throat. "My lady… he is my emperor."

"You're right. I should not ask you such unfair questions." She finally tore her eyes from the countryside and gave Aulus a weak smile. "I think I must go and speak to your Envoy."

* * *

A soft knock on the door pulled Hades from his sketching, and he glanced up to see (Y/N) pushing her way into the small conference room he had commandeered in an effort to avoid her. "Oh. Lady (L/N)." He stood, as propriety demanded, and offered a half-bow. "Did someone fail to tell you how wonderful you are to your satisfaction?"

Sighing, she said. "I have not come to quarrel with you, Lord Galvus, so I beg you not to try and goad me into it." Her eyes drifted to the far wall, to a map of the Empire, and she made her way to it. "Is this Garlemald? I've not seen a map of it before." 

He stood and came to her side, looking at the map. "It's an old one; you can see it still lists Ala Mhigo and Doma as colonies."

"Aah, so this is Ala Mhigo," she said, and gestured to the tiny drawing of the palace they had departed only a few hours before.

"Yes." He nodded, and lifted one hand. "We're following the Vistula northeast," his finger traced the path of the river, "toward the Imperial City." Letting his fingertip stop at a small drawing of magitek towers, Emet-Selch glanced down at her, surprised by her proximity. "The flight should take most of the day; we'll arrive in time for a late supper. Hence, your formal welcome will be a luncheon on the morrow."

(Y/N) lifted her eyes to his, and they stared at each other for a few moments. "And I assume you are from the Capital?"

"Yes, for the most part, though upon my great-grandfather's death I was gifted an estate along the western coast." He remembered taking her there, in her last life; how his Empress had stood on the beach and smiled out at the crashing waves as their children played in the sand. It had been idyllic. "I think you would like it, if you could permit yourself to be pleased with anything in Garlemald."

Her face fell, and she looked away. "Right. I…" (Y/N) turned back to face him, tilting her head up so she could look him in the eyes. "I wanted to apologize for my rudeness. I have been so focused on these peace talks as a way to stop the empire from inflicting more harm that I failed to consider that even the ones perceived as the blackest villains have their reasons." She forced a laugh. "You would think, of all things, I would have learned that in my travels."

"My lady," Emet-Selch began, and Azem looked up at him, tears gathering on her lower lashes. Before he could stop himself, Hades bent his head to kiss her. It was a small, chaste thing - born more of yearning than lust - but his hand soon found her hip and every fantasy he'd had on the First crowded into his head. Then her lips parted slightly, and Hades swept his tongue past them into her mouth, eager for what she would give.

He took a step in her direction, nudging her body with his hips toward the table and she tore herself away from him. "Gods, you can't even have a normal conversation, can you?" she snapped. "I came to apologize and it's an opportunity to manhandle me?"

"If you object so much," he replied, scowling down at her, "why were you kissing me back?"

Fury twisted her features and then they were kissing again, she was clawing at his clothes while he lifted her up onto the table. Hades swallowed down her gasps until they pulled apart to breathe and he laughed. "I knew it wouldn't be difficult to get you to come around."

She planted a foot firmly in the center of his stomach and pushed him away, pinning him with her pearl-adorned slipper against the map. "It seems I had forgotten," she hissed, eyes flashing with disgust, "for all that you might _look_ alike, you have no hopes to be a quarter of the man he was, much less half." With that, (Y/N) hopped down from the table and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. 

His face fell, and he looked down at his hands. Emet-Selch had forgotten himself for a moment. This Azem had made it clear she cared only for wealth and power, and he had deluded himself for a moment into believing she had seen him beneath Saturnus's visage. But no, he still was not enough to appease her endless pride.


	4. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Saturnus attend the welcoming ball for the Eorzean delegation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me."  
> \- Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

To say Emet-Selch was displeased would be a vast understatement.

He had intended, upon returning to Garlemald, to leave at once for Saturnus's estate and remain there until (Y/N) left the Empire. The kiss on the airship had been a relief - both satisfying a craving and scratching an itch all at once - but it had also left him yearning for more, and he'd be damned if he gave in now. Especially when she so despised him. He may have deluded himself into believing they shared something on the First, but her reaction to Saturnus had opened his eyes. (Y/N) had only wanted him for the power of an Ascian, not for love.

Thus Emet-Selch had gone back to Saturnus's rooms to pack "his" things, but to his surprise, a footman was waiting for him, with strict orders to conduct him at once to the Emperor's chambers. And now here sat Zenos, fondling his katana like a lover, and ordering his cousin to remain and help him select which of her friends would be his bride.

"I have heard of your fractious encounters with my dear friend," Zenos mused from his seat. Behind him, "Asahi" offered up a smug smirk. "And your continued presence will distract her nicely from my work behind the scenes with those she holds most dear."

"The woman detests me," he ground out. "I rather think she'll be too busy trying to lift her skirts for you, given her lust for power."

"Then you shall keep her busy while I woo her compatriots," The new Emperor rolled his eyes. "Really, cousin, you should be thanking me. Perhaps you can find a wife for yourself in the interim."

"If I were to find a worthy woman, mayhaps, but I doubt I would discover one among the veritable swarm she has brought." 

"You should not say such things, when your future empress is amongst the hive," Asahi cut in. "Unless you put yourself above -"

"I do no such thing; I am merely cognizant that my needs in a wife are a far cry from those of his Eminence." Saturnus offered a short bow to Zenos. "I needn't play to an international crowd, but I need a woman who will be content with far less than the Imperial Palace."

"Do not take offense on my account, Ambassador," Zenos said smoothly. "My cousin has brought my precious prey to the battlefield. I will allow a certain amount of disrespect so long as he still knows where his loyalties lie." He offered a smile to his cousin. "You will remain in the capital until I give you leave to depart, and you will continue to insert yourself in (Y/N)'s way."

"I, for one, would like to watch his continued attempts to seduce her." Asahi grinned and Zenos nodded.

"As would I."

* * *

"Peacocks, (Y/N)!" Hinata said in a loud whisper, clutching her skirts as she wove between courtiers to move to the Warrior of Light's side. "He has _actual_ peacocks!"

"Whom?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"The Emperor." The Miqo'te's head swiveled back and forth before she grabbed (Y/N)'s arm. "Come look with me."

Sighing, she allowed herself to be dragged through the crowd to the center of the grand ballroom. Beneath the massive gold and crystal chandelier, a sculpture of a weeping willow tree crafted of the same materials chimed softly in the breezes brought in by the open terrace doors, and sure enough, live, trained peacocks lounged about the display, showing their feathers to great affect for treats given out by nearby caretakers dressed as dryads and nymphs. Much to (Y/N)'s chagrin, she did find the whole thing delightful, and she could not help but smile.

"I take it you enjoy the diversion?"

The sound of Zenos, no, the _Emperor's_ voice whispering so close to her ear killed the infant smile before it could reach the full blush of life, and she felt a tremor in her spine. 

Suddenly (Y/N) was in Rhalgr's Reach again, and he was bearing down on her with a sword. 

No, she was at the Menageries.

Not the Menageries… the warfront at Ghimlyt.

His fingers closed on her upper arm. "You tremble so easily for me, my most precious friend. Worry not, I would not insult you by inviting you to my home then slaying you at the first opportunity." Zenos's chuckle fluttered against the shell of her ear, hot and breathy. "No, I intend to savor this fight."

(Y/N) licked her lips. "I am the ambassador of the Eorzean Alliance, at _your_ request. If you kill me, you lose any chance for peace." Tracing their way down her arm, she could feel goosebumps blossoming in the wake of his fingertips - not from desire, they way they had when Hades had touched her, but revulsion. 

Zenos took her hand and kissed it in formal greeting. "I do not plan to kill you at all; not when there are so many more insidious ways to spar with you." At that, his eyes flicked to Hinata at her side, and before she could stop herself, (Y/N) stepped between them.

"Pray, forgive my impropriety," he said, raising his voice slightly. "I was so eager to greet the Warrior of Light that I almost overlooked this precious jewel she has brought to grace my court." He dipped his head politely to the Miqo'te, then raised an eyebrow at (Y/N). "Won't you introduce us?"

She saw the trap he had laid, if she acted in any way to shield Hinata from the Emperor, _she_ would be the rude one. Giving her friend one long look of warning as she turned, (Y/N) said, "I am pleased to introduce Miss Hinata Takami. Hinata, this is His Eminence, Emperor Zenos zos Galvus."

Her warning seemed to be ignored as the girl curtsied deeply, and rose again with a nervous but eager smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your Eminence," she whispered.

"You must take my word for it, my lady; the pleasure is entirely mine," Zenos smiled. "Could I convince you to dance?"

"No, thank you," (Y/N) snapped reflexively.

The Emperor's smile turned condescending. "I wasn't asking _you,"_ he said.

At the same moment, Hinata said, "I'd love to." So Zenos took her hand and led her out onto the floor. 

Seeing the Emperor select a partner, other couples quickly joined in, and (Y/N) found herself forced to vacate the floor without a partner of her own. She tried to track down someone to dance with so she could maneuver closer to them and keep an eye on his behavior, but all the gentlemen she'd brought with her were occupied. Gaius was speaking to a number of the Legati who had once been his comrades; Maellie was on Nero's arm, being introduced to some random Garlean; and Maxima had taken Wilfwyb out onto the floor to dance - she wasn't about to interrupt _that._

Just as panic began to set in, Saturnus wir Galvus appeared out of the crowd. He was wearing formal Garlean clothing, and here, in this palace, he reminded her so much of Hades she wanted to weep. 

"You certainly appear to be in some distress," he said, the edge of mockery in his voice an echo of his great-grandfather as well.

"Dance with me," (Y/N) blurted out. She could deal with her feelings later.

"What?"

"Your cousin has just asked my friend to dance, and I do not _trust_ him," she hissed. "I need to get close enough to make sure he doesn't hurt her."

Saturnus looked over his shoulder at the couples on the floor and sighed. "Fine. But you will have to trust me to guide you there without making a scene."

"I will do _whatever_ it takes to protect those I hold dear," she replied, offering her hand.

"Isn't that the gods-be-damned truth," he muttered, and as he pulled her to the floor the warmth of his skin through his glove felt just like Emet-Selch. Then he pulled her against his chest and into the swirl of dancers. 

The way Saturnus danced with her tonight was _nothing_ like he had in Ala Mhigo. (Y/N) had spent time daydreaming of what it would have been like to dance with Emet-Selch, but now that she could feel his hands, one holding hers, the other splayed at the small of her back, pulling her through turns and steps in a far more aggressive manner than she'd ever danced before…

This was _exactly_ how Hades would have held her.

"You have to trust me," he growled, pulling her mind back into focus. "You have to let me lead this bloody farce you call a dance if you want to get over there before he's snuck your little friend off to the royal apartments."

"If this isn't dancing then what is?" (Y/N) snapped.

Saturnus gave her an irritated look. "You will dance with me again tonight, and I will show you. But for _now,"_ he sighed heavily, "do you want my assistance or not?"

It was hard. Hard to let go, hard to trust him, even for a moment, but she needed to make sure Hinata was safe. (Y/N) was always good at vain hope; she had mastered self-delusion. It would break her heart, but as she had told him: she would do whatever it takes to protect those she held dear. "Do it," she whispered, then closed her eyes, and let herself pretend it was him.

(Y/N) deluded herself into believing it really was Emet-Selch who held her; that he was the one guiding her in an intricate spin across the floor. It was his hands on her, his chest she found herself settling against, his soft chuckle stirring the curls piled on her head. "Careful, hero," he whispered. "One might think you were capable of _love."_

"You're insufferable," she breathed. 

"And you seem the glutton for punishment." She felt him pull her closer. "Open your eyes and look at me."

She didn't want to. While her eyes were closed, she could pretend he was Emet-Selch. But Hinata needed her, she needed to protect her friend. So she ignored the tears that streamed down her cheeks when it wasn't Solus, but Saturnus, looking down at her.

If he noticed her tears, he did not comment. All he said was, "Keep your eyes on me, or they will realize we have games afoot. But we can eavesdrop from here."

Nodding quickly, (Y/N) blinked away the last of her tears and focused on the man in front of her. She didn't like him, they had insulted each other, but he was doing her a great favor in her hour of need. He smiled indulgently, a slight lift of the right side of his mouth, that same smile Hades had graced her with so many times when they were alone. The resemblance was uncanny and made her weak in the knees. She couldn't help but smile back.

"You know," he said, his voice low, "I think that's the first honest smile I've seen on your face in ages."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You always look like you're in some kind of furious mourning," he chided.

"I am."

Something new came into his face; the smile died and his lips parted. "For whom?"

(Y/N) almost told him, even though he'd mock her, but then she heard Zenos's voice and refocused her attention. 

"I do hope you've found my court to your tastes, Miss Takami," the Emperor said.

"It is lovely. I especially like the peacocks," Hinata giggled.

"They are beautiful, but vicious little things," Zenos mused. (Y/N) clutched at Saturnus's arm but he gave a subtle shake of his head as the Emperor continued, "Much like you, I'd wager."

"Oh, no, I could never," the Miqo'te demurred, but he persisted.

"Everyone has their breaking point, when they will take no more and fight for themselves…" His voice trailed to a quiet murmur they couldn't hear, but (Y/N) kept her eyes focused on her dance partner even as her fingernails dug into the fabric of his coat.

"You look like they're amputating your leg without anaesthetizing you," Saturnus teased lightly. "I promise, he won't try anything untoward today. Further, your displeased reactions will only encourage him."

"How can you be sure?" She heard the chiming of the gold-and-crystal tree as he pulled her past it.

Saturnus laughed. "Come now, you _know_ Zenos thrives on conflict with you."

(Y/N) wanted to say more, but the song was coming to a close and he slowed to a stop at the edge of the crowd. "Thank you for the dance, Lady (L/N)." He stepped back from her and bowed. "I will come to collect the other from you soon."

"I look forward to it," she said, and was surprised to realize the words were true.

* * *

The Emperor danced with Hinata three times that night. The first two were expected, but the third seemed to surprise even His Eminence, who almost reflexively took her hand when the music began to play, but kept his brow furrowed with mild confusion throughout the dance. 

(Y/N) learned this not through careful observation, but from the ever-talkative Paya, who had danced with nearly every eligible bachelor in the ballroom and been watching everyone for the opportunity to gossip. Because of this, the Warrior of Light had been thankful Saturnus had not come back to claim that second dance yet - the girl would have analyzed every subtle flick of their eyebrows and told everyone she came across before they left the floor.

"Anyway," Paya continued, "I think Hinata looks lovely in Zenos's arms, don't you?" She picked up another cracker stacked with a little wedge of cheese and some type of sauce and shoved it into her mouth. "Maybe he'll make her his Empress."

 _"Hardly,"_ Atzi interjected, sipping from the glass of smokey gold liquid Gaius had brought her before haring off to stop Nero from challenging some gentleman to a duel for an imagined slight. "We all know he's doing it to get a rise out of (Y/N)."

"I don't think so!" the little Miqo'te argued, earrings jingling as she shook her head. "She's been broody all night regardless of who dances with whom. Probably because she had to dance with the Emperor's cousin."

"How did that go, by the by?" Atzi asked. 

"It could have been worse," (Y/N) confessed. "He did me a favor by doing so, ergo, I'm not too irritated with him at the moment."

"Dancing with you was him doing you a _favor?"_ the dark-skinned Viera's eyebrows shot up. "Don't you absolutely detest him?"

"Usually."

"Well, _I_ think -" Paya began, but then a white-gloved hand closed around her upper arm, and she made a soft chirr in the back of her throat, turning to see Asahi, who was blinking in surprise. "Oh! Ambassador!" She curtsied politely. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

He bowed slightly. "I was hoping you might favor me with a dance, Miss Blackthorn."

She grinned. "I would love to." 

Atzi waited until the girl was properly on the floor, twirling in the Doman's arms before she turned to (Y/N). "And what do you think of that?"

"I think I should have left the whole damn clowder at home," she grumbled. "Well, maybe not Elia. She seems to have bonded with Aulus quite quickly."

"All three of them have."

(Y/N) laughed. "You're one to talk."

Scowling, Atzi tossed her hair over her shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all," she mused. "I pay attention, too, you know."

The Viera's scowl vanished, quickly replaced by a smug smirk. "Do you?"

"Yes. It's part of my role. I must be cognizant of what's going on around me."

She nearly choked on her drink when she heard Saturnus's voice ask, "Miss (L/N)?" and Atzi devolved into a fit of giggles.

Ignoring her friend, (Y/N) turned to face him. "Lord Saturnus," she said, dipping into a quick curtsey.

"I believe I still owe you a dance."

"I've no intention of forcing you," she said. 

He watched her for a few moments then said, _"Fine,_ you owe me a dance."

It had been an attempt to give him an out, to not corner him into dancing, but now he was cornering her, and she looked down at his gloved hand like it was a viper that might bite her. Would dancing with Saturnus again _truly_ be so bad?

"All right," (Y/N) said, and took his hand. To her surprise, he didn't lead her toward the dance floor, but to the terrace overlooking the garden. "Out here?"

"We're less likely to draw attention," Saturnus replied, and bowed as a violin picked up the opening strains of a new song. "My lady?"

(Y/N) took his hand and closed the distance between them, letting go of her anger for a few minutes and allowing him to lead her in a waltz. It brought her more comfort than she'd ever admit publicly to know that at least some pieces of Hades still lived on. She might dislike Saturnus - after all, he was arrogant, vain, condescending, and entitled - and Hydaelyn help her, he was just like Emet-Selch. "Who taught you to dance?" she asked abruptly.

Saturnus looked down at (Y/N) and smiled slightly. What answer to give her? In the end he settled on thinly-veiled truth. "My late wife."

"You were married?" she asked.

"Once. A long time ago." He cursed his inability to mask the grief in his voice, but even more the way her hands on him made him want to kiss her again. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered, and didn't object when he pulled her a little closer.

"And I'm sorry for yours, my lady."

"Please." Her voice was strained. "Call me (Y/N)."

"Then you can call me H-" He stopped himself before he ruined everything. "Saturnus."

Her smile was breathtaking in the moonlight, and she said, "All right, Saturnus."

That smile haunted Hades long after their dance ended. It followed him through the halls of the palace as he returned to Saturnus's rooms. It spun through his mind like she had in his arms, driving him mad, until at last he knew there was no other recourse. He would go see her. She could be furious and throw him out of her chambers if she'd like, and he could go back to hating this incarnation. But he could not, _would not_ let things remain half-spoken. Not when she had smiled at him like that.

Hades pulled on one of Saturnus's dressing gowns and didn't even bother to prepare his hair, he just tore open the door to his chambers and found himself rooted to the spot. 

He had not expected (Y/N) to be standing there.

She looked up at him in surprise and alarm, then he watched as her shoulders squared and her chin lifted so she could meet his eyes. "Saturnus, I -" Refusing to let her finish, Emet-Selch gave in to the clamor in his head, bent low, and kissed her.

He was so pleased that she didn't push him away.


	5. Greatest Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A number of letters are received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Heaven forbid! -- That would be the greatest misfortune of all! -- To find a man agreeable whom one is determined to hate! -- Do not wish me such an evil."  
> \- Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

A sharp shriek from nearby woke (Y/N) from a sound sleep, and she bolted up out of bed, grabbing her sword and bursting out of her room in the Imperial Palace to see the ladies of her entourage clustered in the hallway, peering into Hinata's room.

"What's going on?" she demanded, and the other women parted so she could see into the room. Hinata was in a dressing gown, holding a piece of fine white stationery while two palace servants stood on either side of an albino peacock.

The confusion must have been evident on her face, because Maellie leaned in and whispered, "The Emperor has sent her a courting gift."

"What?"

"Garlean tradition; When you wish to court a woman, you send her a gift and a letter expressing your intentions." The Elezen smiled indulgently at Hinata.

"How many people is Zenos courting right now?" (Y/N) asked, chuckling darkly. 

Maellie gave her a disapproving look. "Just Hinata."

That wiped the smile off of the Warrior of Light's face. "You think he's serious about her?"

She shrugged. "You'd have to ask him. She's not Garlean, so it would cause a political scandal, but…" Her huffed sigh stirred her hair. "He does claim he is trying to make peace."

(Y/N) made a soft noise in the back of her throat. 

Having finished reading the letter, Hinata looked up excitedly. "(Y/N)!" she said breathlessly. "Look what the Emperor has given me!"

Leaning her sword against the wall outside the room, (Y/N) walked in and looked at the peacock. "It is certainly a beautiful bird. What did his letter say?"

"Read it yourself!" She said cheerfully, passing the piece of paper over so she could fuss over the peacock.

Shrugging, (Y/N) settled on the nearby divan and focused on the letter.

_Miss Takami,_

_I pray you will forgive the impertinence of this letter, delivered so impersonally through servants; I fear the life of an Emperor has many demands which do not predispose themselves to a more intimate declaration of my intentions._

_It is almost certain to my mind that you have heard of my many egregious faults from our mutual friend, the Lady (L/N). I will not be so crass as to claim she lies; we have stood on opposite sides of too many battles to say that her invectives are without merit. I only hope that in this new era of peace we seek to build, that you might overlook my misdeeds and view me in a more favorable light._

_Last night you seemed enchanted by the birds that served as a diversion, and I confess, I was even more enchanted by you. Even after I took my leave and retired, I could not sleep, for every time I closed my eyes I saw the pale freckles that grace your cheeks - the newest constellation by which my heart seems determined to chart its course._

_Thus I must declare myself now, rather than risk impropriety: I give you one of the rarest of the peacocks in my possession, in the hopes that you will grant me something I value far more. Please, Miss Takami, I beg you grant me permission to court you properly._

_With Ardent Hopefulness,_

_Zenos zos Galvus_

_Emperor of Garlemald_

By the time she was finished, the others had crowded into the room and were reading the letter. "Do you think he's sincere?" Atzi whispered. 

"The protocols are all followed," Maellie said helplessly. "You'd have to speak to someone more familiar with His Eminence."

(Y/N) dragged her hand down her face. "Can one of you speak to Gaius about it then? The peace talks begin this morning and I need to prepare."

* * *

Aulus let out another wistful sigh, and Saturnus rolled his eyes. "Come out with it man," he snapped. "You've been simpering all morning."

"Forgive me," the Praefectus mumbled. "It's just…"

"Just?" He leaned against the railing and fixed his companion with a pointed glare. "If you don't stop staring at the girl she might notice."

"Would that be so bad?" Asahi chuckled. "Asina should just declare his intentions to Miss Aeternum and be done with it."

"I certainly hope not," Emet-Selch snapped. He pointed at Aulus. "You're Garlean, remember?"

"The Emperor has declared himself for Miss Takami," the man replied weakly.

"Yes, and he's got the political clout to do so. Do you?"

Aulus fell silent for a few moments, and Hades thought the matter settled, until he replied, "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Gods above, it's like none of you have ever seen a woman before."

Bringing his hovering chair over to the railing, Aulus looked down into the gardens, where (Y/N)'s entourage were lounging, watching Miss Takami stroll with her new pet. But rather than focus on the animal, the Praefectus's eyes instead flitted over to Miss Aeternum where she leaned against a stone wall. "Never one so exquisite," he confessed.

"If you're going to declare for her, just do it then," Saturnus said with a scowl. "There's nothing more irritating than watching a man moon over a woman rather than act upon his feelings."

"Do you think His Eminence will consent?" Asahi asked.

"Consent to what, pray tell?" Zenos's voice from the terrace doors startled all of them into turning in his direction.

"Your Praefectus Medicorum here wishes to wed one of (Y/N)'s companions," Saturnus said, giving the Emperor a half-bow. 

A muscle feathered in Zenos's cheek as he set his jaw. _"Which_ companion?"

"Miss Aeternum, your Eminence," Aulus said.

The Emperor relaxed instantly and shrugged. "If she will have you, do as you will. So long as it doesn't interfere with my hunt, I care little."

"If anything, it shall serve to further isolate Lady (L/N)," Asahi said.

Zenos paused, then shook his head. "Yes. Of course."

"Speaking of," Aulus interjected. "How were the talks this morning?"

"Tiresome." His voice was clipped. "But (Y/N) seemed more at ease than she was yestereve and we achieved nothing of consequence, so I shall take it as a win. The longer I can extend the talks, the more time I have to provoke her."

"You could always include diversions to extend her time here," Emet-Selch muttered. "Perhaps a tour of the country, or invite far-flung dignitaries to meet her."

"There is that Galvus cunning I always knew you had in you, Cousin," Zenos remarked, and joined him at the railing. Though he said nothing, Saturnus noticed the way his eyes fixed on Hinata, who was sitting in the grass with her peacock taking a nap in her lap while she chatted with the other ladies. "You will make your support for this match well known." It had the tone of a command.

Realization washed over Hades like cold seawater, and he glanced over at his great-grandson. He had seen the look on his face before; seen it in the mirror, in fact, on more than one occasion when his thoughts had been on (Y/N). Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, he tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Of course. I know where my loyalties lie," he said, and crushed the memories of the previous night before they could show on his face.

* * *

"It's too bad you couldn't enjoy the gardens with us, my lady," Maxima said as (Y/N) walked in. "But I hope the talks were productive?"

"Hardly." She snatched a pear off a side table and began cutting it into slices with a pocket knife. "Zenos was too preoccupied to be much use, so it was mostly just rehashing the history between our nations."

Wilfwyb chuckled. "Well, at least it didn't devolve into fighting," the Roegadyn said, reaching over and snatching a piece of the pear off the blade. "Oh, the post arrived while you were out."

"Post?" (Y/N) looked around. "You mean we don't have to find a Moogle?"

Maxima laughed. "No, in Garlemald your letters and packages are brought to you." He gestured toward a small desk tucked into a corner. 

Letting curiosity get the better of her, (Y/N) sucked the last bits of fruit juice off her fingers and examined the items piled on the desk. Most were invitations to events being held outside the palace - a small package addressed to her with Saturnus's name on the back of the envelope was surreptitiously shoved into one of her pockets - but among them she found a letter addressed to Elia. 

"Did you two look through these?"

"No," Maxima said. "We just directed the attendant to put them on the desk."

"I see," (Y/N) snickered to herself. "Might I ask what you _were_ doing in here?"

Flushing red, Maxima said, "Nothing!" at the same moment Wilfwyb said, "Reading." She looked at him in confusion. "Why are you so defensive?"

"Yes, Master Priscus." (Y/N) moved to Wilfwyb's side, still clutching Elia's letter. "Why _are_ you so defensive?"

He shot to his feet. "You know I just remembered I'm supposed to meet with a few other members of the Populares for drinks. If you ladies will excuse me." Maxima bowed hastily and bolted from the room moments before the two women began to giggle.

"He's so anxious," Wilfwyb said. "Though I cannot fathom it. How does a man who is so nervous and stumbles over his words so often rise to being an emissary?"

(Y/N) fixed her friend with a pointed look. "In my experience Maxima is usually quite collected and well-spoken."

"Are we talking about the same Garlean?" she laughed. "Every time I've spoken to him he seems too nervous to get out a full sentence without summoning up all his courage."

"Yes, every time _you_ have spoken to him." (Y/N) held up the letter to Elia. "Anyway, I'm taking this over to its intended recipient. Will you be joining us for supper this evening?"

Wilfwyb's cheeks flushed as she came to understand what her friend was implying. "Oh… yes, of course. I…" 

Laughing, (Y/N) headed out the door and down the hall, ignoring Wilfwyb's sudden, "Oh, Gods, what will I wear!" as she continued toward Elia's room.

"Oh, (Y/N)," Elia said as she entered. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"When I got back from having lunch, a note for you had been slipped in with a bunch delivered to me," she said, holding out the envelope. She glanced around the room, and at the empty window-seat the Miqo'te had been occupying. "How are you liking the capital?"

"I like it well enough," Elia said, taking the letter and opening it. "I find the differences endlessly fascinating and…" She fell silent as she skimmed the page.

"Is everything all right?" (Y/N) asked, her brow furrowing.

"It… It's from Aulus," she said abruptly. "He said he has something important to discuss with me, and wants to know if I will consent to meet with him at my earliest convenience."

"Will you?"

"Of course, I…" Chewing her lip, Elia twisted her hands together. "Will you come with me?"

"If you like, but may I ask why? You've seemed at ease with him before." (Y/N) patted her friend's shoulder.

"Yes, but I've never been actually alone with him, and I worry I'll just blurt out my feelings."

"And what feelings would those be?" The Warrior of Light smirked wickedly.

"Ooh!" Elia huffed and smacked her friend's arm. "You know what I mean. He's intelligent, and kind, and funny, and… Well, can you blame me for entertaining certain _fantasies?"_

(Y/N) tried not to think about the package hidden in her pocket. "No, I suppose I can't. But if your feelings are so inclined towards the gentleman, why would blurting them out be bad?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he is insulted that I've made the first move, as it were?"

"Then he's a coward," she said. "But I will come with you, for moral support if nothing else. But I've no intention of interfering. Your relationship with him is your business."

* * *

Emet-Selch sipped his tea, watching Aulus fuss with the stack of papers on his desk for the third time before he sighed. "You asked me to come have tea with you as a distraction while you waited for Miss Aeternum, yet you insist on mulish silences and anxious fussing rather than actual conversation. Why don't you just address the root of the problem and discuss what you're so worried about?"

The Praefectus glowered at "Saturnus" over his spectacles. "If you _must_ know, I plan to ask Miss Aeternum for her hand."

He nearly spit his tea back into the cup. "What, _already?_ Gods be good, man, you've not even formally declared yourself courting her."

"I do not know how long her delegation will be in the capital, and especially after you put that fool idea of a tour in Zenos's head, I should like to see the matter settled before she goes haring off around the country. In case you have forgotten, unlike the Ambassador and yourself, I have actual duties outside of entertaining envoys."

"Fair enough, fair enough," he said, waving off Aulus's scowl. "I can only hope it will go well for you. The Emperor has given his consent, so I have little care beyond that." He had little care at all, in truth, save it might serve to distract others from -

Best not to think about that right now.

Someone rapped on the door, and a page came in, bowing respectfully. "Lady (Y/N) (L/N) and Miss Elia Aeternum." Saturnus set down his tea and stood, offering a respectful bow as the two ladies were conducted into the room. 

Aulus maneuvered his chair out from behind his desk and nodded in deference. "Ladies, it is delightful to see you. I assume you got my note, Miss Aeternum?"

"I did, Aul - Praefectus," Elia corrected herself on the level of formality and looked nervously at (Y/N).

"I had hoped," he replied, glancing between the two women, "that I might speak to you alone?"

Saturnus shrugged and caught (Y/N)'s eye. "Perhaps Lady (L/N) and I can repair to the terrace while you speak?"

"That sounds delightful," she said, stepping away from Elia toward him. "We'll leave the door open, so if you two need anything, just shout."

The breeze outside was refreshing, and he leaned against the railing as (Y/N) walked to his side. "Did you get my letter?" he said under his breath.

"Yes, though I haven't had the chance to read it yet," she whispered back.

"Ah." He felt the wind tug on the stray hairs that had slipped from Saturnus's usual rope and not for the first time that day, considered cutting it off to his own usual style. "I… trust you are well?"

"Perfectly, though I am beginning to fear there's something in the water in Garlemald."

He lifted a hand to his face to hide his laugh. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, from the moment we stepped off that airship all my friends are pairing up and mooning over Garlean men."

"Haven't you heard? We are the _superior species,"_ he teased, and they both laughed. "I think the issue is more that you have brought a collection of beautiful and eligible young ladies to a court rife with tradition and monotony. Those 'Garlean men,' as you put it, are enjoying their first real breath of fresh air in years, and the potential for peace is causing a number of people to consider what long-sealed doors may be open at last."

"Perhaps, but -"

"I'll make it _easy_ for you then, _Praefectus,"_ Elia's voice was sharp with anger, her volume rising with her temper. "I will spare you the indignity of the event by telling you that I could never be cajoled into marrying someone who so obviously thinks me _beneath_ him!" 

"Elia, please, wait," Aulus said, "I only meant -" but the girl had already stormed out, and slammed the door behind herself.

Exchanging a glance, Saturnus and (Y/N) both went back into the office, with the Warrior of Light saying, "I will go see to her," before she exited as well.

Saturnus rounded on Aulus. "What in the hells did you say to her? How do you botch a proposal _that_ badly? What did she mean by 'beneath'?"

"I haven't the foggiest!" he exclaimed. "I was trying to tell her that I've already considered the impediments to our marriage, and decided to overlook them!"

 _"What_ impediments?" Saturnus asked, rubbing his temple. "Specifically."

"That she's not Garlean, has no family connections, and no dowry. Really, I don't mind. She needn't be ashamed of those things, and I didn't want her to -"

"All right, I have another question," he snapped. "How does a man so unforgivably _stupid_ become the godsdamned Praefectus Medicorum?"

* * *

**Twelve Hours Earlier**

Saturnus pulled away from the kiss and looked down the hall in both directions before grabbing her arm and tugging her into his chambers. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea," (Y/N) confessed. "What about you?"

"This is _my_ chamber," he reminded her.

"Well, where were you about to go, then?" she gestured to his dressing gown. "I never got the opportunity to knock."

He scowled at her for a few heartbeats before throwing his hands in the air. "To see you."

"Why?" she asked. "You hate me."

"And you hate me. And yet…" Saturnus shrugged. "Here we are."

(Y/N) bit her lip and looked at the ground. "You're an insufferable asshole."

"I know." She saw the toes of his slippers come into her field of view as he stepped closer to her. "That still doesn't explain why you came to see me at two in the morning."

"Why were you going to see _me?"_ she countered, trying to come up with some way to explain that wouldn't sound absolutely insane. 

To (Y/N)'s surprise, she felt his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up to find him staring down at her, his face exhausted and forlorn. "Because," Saturnus said, "No matter how much you infuriate me, you still reign over my thoughts, regardless of how I try not to think about you."

His grip on her tightened and he closed the gap between them, kissing her savagely. Before she could stop herself, her hands were clinging to the front of his dressing gown. It felt like he was going to consume her if she wasn't careful; that Saturnus would burrow his way down into her and break everything she held dear, and she could not allow that. 

Wrenching free, (Y/N) pushed past him, stumbling toward the door. Just as she got hold of the handle, he pressed his hand against the door beside her head, keeping it closed. Saturnus's other arm slipped around her waist, and she felt him press his forehead against the back of her head.

"When can I see you again?"

"I'm sure we'll bump into each other tomorrow."

He growled. "You know that's not what I mean."

The hand on her stomach was warm, and thoughts of it slipping higher - or _lower_ \- made her heart race. "What do you want from me?" (Y/N) whimpered.

"To forget how lonely I am," he whispered. "I want to pretend that there's some world where I could have been happy." Some emotion made his voice rough, but (Y/N) couldn't turn to look at him and figure out what it was. She knew if she did, she'd be lost. 

"I learned to stop hoping for happiness," (Y/N) whispered, and closed her eyes against the memory of Emet-Selch's last smile for her, in the ruins of Amaurot. 

"Then let us steal what pieces of it we can." He murmured into her hair. "You and I both know this delegation is a trap, laid for you by Zenos."

"I admit, it's more creative than his methods when it comes to me." She still didn't look at him, but one of her hands slipped off the handle and moved to his hand on her stomach as she threaded her fingers between his.

Saturnus groaned and tilted his head, kissing the back of her neck. "He's going to attempt to isolate you from your friends. So let this be our secret, (Y/N)." The way his breath stirred the tiny curls at her hairline sent a shiver down her spine. "No one else needs to know what we share, and you can continue to despise me all you like. But when you feel alone, just give me the signal, and I will come to your side."

(Y/N) licked her lips and cursed herself for the way her body pressed back against him. She had felt like she had been dead for months, and it was only when Saturnus touched her that she felt alive again. He induced a craving in her just like his great-grandfather had. This was stupid. It was terrible. She was just going to get hurt.

But she still asked, "And what signal would that be?"

He sighed and kissed her hair. "I'll come up with something, and send you a letter with the details tomorrow. After that, it will be up to you." Then he released her, and she felt herself sag against the door before she opened it and fled.

* * *

As (Y/N) was dressing for dinner, she opened the package from Saturnus. Setting aside the small black box, she let her eyes track over the included letter.

_(Y/N),_

_Should you wish for some clandestine companionship, wear the included ring. If I see it on you, I'll take it as an invitation to come to your chambers that night._

_-S_

Snatching up the box, she pushed the ring onto her finger while cursing herself for her eagerness.


	6. What Deceives Us [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturnus offers (Y/N) some 'clandestine companionship.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is often nothing but our own vanity that deceives us."  
> \- Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

Supper had gone well enough, one could suppose, all things considered. Hades had been seated beside one of (Y/N)'s more reserved friends, a Miss Maellie mal Irius, and he wasn't sure what amused him more: her expansive knowledge of of magitek and warmachina, or the jealous glares Nero tol Scaeva made across the table when he thought Saturnus was not looking.

(Y/N) looked fetching as always in her black gown, of which she appeared to own several, this one made of delicate organza that seemed to float about her on unseen aetherial currents. She did not look at him or acknowledge his presence, but his heart skipped a beat and he lost several turns in the conversation when she went to take up her glass of wine and he saw the ring he had sent to her on the middle finger of her left hand.

After that, he simply couldn't wait for the evening to end.

* * *

The clock in the parlor chimed eleven bells as Hades let himself slip out of the rift. He could hear the ladies chattering in the hall, still aghast over Aulus's botched proposal. Though he had his own opinions about the event, he could not begrudge the outrage on their friend's behalf. He pushed his way further into (Y/N)'s rooms, pleased to see she had yet to return. After tossing his formal coat over the back of the armchair near her window (an excellently-situated seat that afforded a lovely view of the river as it ambled past the capital), Hades stood watching the the ceruleum lightning flicker, outlining the plan of this most marvelous city, built street for street to the plan of Amaurot - not that any of the inhabitants would know it.

Hades heard first one door shut, then another, then (Y/N)'s acerbic voice behind him. "I admit, I didn't think you'd beat me back here." 

He turned, and watched as she carefully removed her earrings one by one. For half-a-heartbeat, he planned to object; she should never remove one of her earrings. But then he remembered she had not worn it in this life. (Y/N) probably didn't know it existed. Realizing she was waiting for some response, he shrugged. "I had thought you would prefer I not be noticed, so I endeavored to come while I knew everyone would still be distracted."

"Too embarrassed to be known to be associating with me?" Though he could tell by her tone she intended it to be taken as a joke, Hades also heard the undercurrent of hurt in her voice. He had been her lover across too many lifetimes to miss it.

"If you would prefer," he said, slipping easily into the role of Saturnus, "I will happily go inform every member of my cousin's court that you and I have come to an _arrangement."_

"Is that what you call it?" (Y/N) stood before her vanity and began pulling pins from her hair. 

Drifting to her side, he began removing the pins himself, letting her hair slip through his fingers. "I only call it that because you seem unwilling to have anything more," Hades countered. "You think I would have kept my attachment to you a secret when we returned if you'd accepted me in Ala Mhigo?"

Her face soured in her reflection. "If you've only come to argue with me, I'm sure I can manage better on my own."

With infinite tenderness, he brushed the curls back from the curve of her neck and placed his lips against her skin. "Tell me what you would have of me then, (Y/N)." He continued placing tiny kisses across her shoulder until he felt her shift, and realized she was trembling.

Looking back to her face, she had covered it with her hands and was crying quietly. "T-truth be told," (Y/N) said between shudders, "I don't know what I want. I told myself I would never have this again."

"Do you think they would begrudge you happiness, this person you mourn for?" he asked, taking up the hairbrush from her vanity and running it through her hair. 

"No," she admitted, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Though I can believe he would pout an awful lot that it wasn't with him."

"Will you tell me about him?" Saturnus asked quietly. "I know grief can be troublesome, but sometimes sharing can help." It was true. He had only finally found peace with what had happened to Amaurot at the end, after he had told her everything; only after she had cured his tempering.

"For now, I want to forget," she said, and set her jaw stubbornly. "I want to close my eyes and not be forced to think about international relations, whatever trap Zenos has for me, everything that happened... " (Y/N) took in another shuddering breath. "I want to stop thinking about anything occurring beyond the four posts of my bed."

Hades set the brush back down and reached out to run his fingers through her hair, but at the last moment, a flicker of static electricity lept between her hair and his outstretched hand, making a faint snapping sound. It broke the nascent silence in response to her declaration, and she turned to look at him.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. "I can be whomever you want, as long as your eyes are shut." It killed him to offer that. His pride would normally have demanded that he be the only one she thought of, but after seeing her sadness at her loss of her secret 'him,' he could not deny her what comforts he could offer.

(Y/N)'s lips parted a moment, and he thought she might argue, but then she let her eyes close as one last tear slid out. Saturnus kissed it away and pulled her to the bed, standing beside it as he pulled off her clothes. "If you need anything, or want me to do anything, just tell me."

It was only when he finally had her stripped down to her lacy stockings that she repeated, "I want to forget."

Infinitely tender, he reached out and stroked the side of her neck, letting the pad of his thumb trace the line of her jaw while he savored the feel of her pulse against his palm. He could give (Y/N) this, at least. After everything else they had been through together, helping her forget her broken heart was the least he could do. His thumb moved to trace the shell of her ear as he leaned in and kissed her, like he'd been thinking about all day. "Then lie back, and let me handle things," Hades murmured against her lips. "Just give yourself over to pleasure and let me do all the thinking for tonight."

She did as he asked, climbing into the bed while he pulled off his clothes, and Hades followed quickly after, placing one hand on the center of her stomach and nudging (Y/N) back until she was lying back against the pillows in a halo of her hair. 

Her hand lifted toward him, and he caught it, pulling it to his lips and kissing the tip of each finger before he nibbled her wrist. "I told you," he grumbled, "to lie back and let _me."_

"It's hard to let go of the fear," (Y/N) whispered.

"You're the Warrior of Light," he scoffed. "What do you have to be afraid of?"

"Failure." The answer came quickly, but he gave himself a moment to consider it. She must have taken it for confusion, because she added, "So many people are relying on me; not just for this mission, but in general. I am supposed to be the Savior of Eorzea, the Champion of Ishgard, the Liberator of Doma and Ala Mhigo." (Y/N) inhaled deeply, and he could hear the barely-checked sobs that threatened to break free. "If I fail them, there is no one else."

Hades laid her hand against her stomach and leaned over her, brushing his lips over his collarbone. "I know the feeling." The words had just slipped out, and he winced almost immediately. How furious would she be if she knew who "Saturnus" truly was?

"You?" (Y/N) giggled. "I suppose you may know a glimmer, but you have so much more support and resources. You have the Imperial Legions, your family fortune, and your _glorious bloodline_ at your disposal. Plus, you are not Zenos. At the end of the day, it's his problem, not yours."

Chuckling, he reached up and tweaked her nipple gently. "Aren't you supposed to not be thinking?"

"If it was that easy, I'd do it far more often," she smirked. "Sadly, I seem to have been born without the ability to silence my own inner monologue."

"Then I shall be forced to silence it for you," he said, then lowered his head to the soft curves of her stomach and nibbled gently at the swell below her navel, letting his teeth brush over her skin and admiring the goosebumps that raised across her skin in his wake.

"I'd love to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

(Y/N)'s eyes opened just in time to meet his gaze as he looked up at her. "Yes," she said soberly. "It is."

"As my lady commands," Hades said, then moved his lips to her inner thigh. 

The great advantage of having loved one woman since long before her world existed is that you learned which things she carried from lifetime to lifetime, and which were up to the vagaries of her myriad births. And his beloved - his Azem, his Persephone, his Empress, his Hero - she had always lost all sense when he applied his tongue to things other than witty repartee. 

Hades kissed his way around her sex, avoiding it entirely but lavishing licking, sucking, nibbling, and biting on her thighs, hips, and belly. Every circuit had him inching closer, hooking her legs over his shoulders, pulling himself in closer, until at last he had nowhere else to go and used his fingers to part her labia.

"S-Saturnus," (Y/N) stammered, but he clicked his tongue.

"If you can still remember my name, then I'm not doing a good enough job," he cooed. The woman whimpered audibly as the breath of his words skittered across her skin before he leaned in and tasted her. 

Each incarnation of her tasted different, but he was pleased to find that this one was as delicious as the rest. He had not sampled her like this on the First and Hades cursed himself for it as he pressed his fingers into her while his mouth focused entirely on her clitoris. 

Somewhere near the head of the bed, he heard her breath out, "Twelve, help me," but he paid it little mind. (Y/N) was wriggling beneath his ministrations, her hands were in his hair, and her whole body was shuddering as he used what might be quite literally described as the 'oldest tricks in the book' to bring her to a quick and furious orgasm.

While she was lying still, staring at the sheer canopy over her bed in disbelief, he surreptitiously wiped his face off on the corner of a sheet, then pushed her legs off his shoulders and shifted so he was looming above her.

Slowly, (Y/N)'s eyes came back into focus and met his smug gaze. "How?" she whispered.

Hades grinned. "Skill."

"You're insufferable."

He dropped his head to hers and kissed her until she pulled away breathlessly. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

_"No."_ The vehemence in her voice made him laugh, and Hades leaned back so he was kneeling between her legs. 

Stroking his cock a few times until it was so hard as to be nearly painful, he brought his hips flush with the back of her thighs and laid it along her body. She glanced down at it and bit her lip. "Now," he whispered, unable to keep the smug satisfaction from his voice. "You know just how deep I'll be inside you."

(Y/N)'s attention snapped back up to his face, and where he had expected righteous indignation he instead found desperate desire. "Please," she gasped out, and he hurried to obey. 

Hades quickly found her entrance and thrust in to the hilt, enjoying the way she cried out and reached for him. His own hands found the backs of her knees and pushed her legs up, forcing her body to open further for him so he could go as deep as possible while her hands grabbed at his arms and shoulders. 

Every stroke had her making noises - gasps, shrieks, squeals, moans - but the most delicious came towards the end, when (Y/N) dug her fingernails into his skin and cried out wordlessly to her gods for a release that only he could bring her. One of his hands slipped from her leg and reached down, caressing her intimately until she broke, and the power of her body bucking with her second orgasm tore his own climax from him. Panting breathlessly, he rolled off of (Y/N), pulling her close and threading his fingers through her hair.

Once, when Varis had been a small child - before his father's untimely death, he had fallen asleep on his grandfather's chest. Solus had run his fingers through his grandson's long blonde hair, much like the Empress's. Perhaps _because_ it was so much like his wife's he had fallen into old habits, taking the angelic strands between his fingers and weaving them into an intricate braid without thought. 

Most of the Galvus family had taken it as a sign of their patriarch's favor; the only other person whose hair had received such attention was the Empress, and it was an open secret that the Emperor braided it for her every night before bed, an act of love and devotion from the most powerful man in the world.

How could he explain it to them, or even _her,_ that he had been braiding her hair since Amaurot? That every stitch was symbolic of some lifetime they had shared? Tugging the long strands into the first stitch, their life in Amaurot. The first three the lifetimes where he tried to help her before the Unsundered had decided the Great Rejoining was the only way to save Zodiark and the Star. There were stitches for lives where he'd made her an empress, ones where he had made her a villain, ones where they had lived quiet lives of simplicity, giving the other Ascians time to prepare another Calamity. 

Reaching the end of her tresses at last, he created a hair band behind her back, hoping she wouldn't notice the barest brush of aether he used to do it, then tied off the braid and let it fall against the mattress. 

(Y/N) glanced up then, into his face, and he ignored everything else and kissed her. He tried to find some middle ground between what they had been and what they had become this time, but when they pulled apart, hearing her whisper "Saturnus," in that tired tone near-broke his heart.

She lapsed into silence for a few more minutes, tucking herself against his chest while he tried to sort through his complicated feelings about her this lifetime. He had once thought being freed of Zodiark's tempering would make things so much simpler, but it seemed the opposite was true. So many of their problems could have just been attributed to the way their souls had been altered by the ancient primals, but without that excuse it made everything so much more real.

"He was a good friend," (Y/N) said abruptly, and he froze. "An old friend," she continued. "And a new one." Hades said nothing, but continued to cradle her close. If she was ready to talk, he wanted to know about this man he had lost her to. 

"He desperately wanted to undo the mistakes of the past, and would do _anything_ to save those he loved and the world he cared about." Her fingers slid over his chest, and Hades felt her hot tears on his skin. "I tried, oh, Twelve, I tried so _hard_ to find some other way to save everyone _and_ him, but in the end there was no other recourse; I had to kill him to save my friends." 

As (Y/N) trembled in his arms, he cursed everything in creation. He had suspected he might have lost her to one of the Scions. Perhaps Thancred or Urianger. Hades wouldn't have even been surprised if he'd lost her to one of the great players in Eorzean politics; he'd heard that the Lord Speaker of Ishgard had given up carrying a torch for her in order to carry the sun itself with the depths of his affection. 

But no. It seemed the one who had stolen her away was none of those. It was someone far worse. For all that they had been through, Hades had never _lied_ to her. Unlike the duplicitous, scheming, irritating Miqo'te who had apparently stolen her heart, and apparently died when they couldn't make a miracle to save her friends.

It galled him that he had lost her to the Crystal Exarch, but at least he could content himself that the man was dead. 

Beside Saturnus, (Y/N) bit her lip and stared up at the pale chiffon that formed a gentle canopy over her bed. No one had ever brought her to climax that quickly in her life, and it vexed her. He'd never so much as seen her nude before tonight, but he had handled her body like an old lover, who knew the ins and outs of her desires as well as he knew his own. .

Far worse still, he reminded her so much of Hades. It wasn't even the face. In the half-light of her darkened bedroom she could barely see him, especially once she'd closed her eyes. No, it was his manner. The way he spoke to her, teased her, laughed with her. It reminded her of all those nights she and Emet-Selch spent together in her room in the Pendants, leaning against the railing at her window and laughing. 

(Y/N) knew this could not happen again. She had to keep herself away from Saturnus wir Galvus, lest he break her heart as surely as his great-grandfather had.


	7. Convinced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) learns more of the Late Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She was convinced she could have been happy with him, when it was no longer likely they should meet."  
> -Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

"I find we have reached the end of what may be productively said on the topic today, my friend," Zenos mused, watching (Y/N) where she sat across from him in one of the formal conference rooms. 

"I still have one more question," she said. "Why do you want to hold these peace talks _now?"_

"The back-to-back wars of succession," he said flatly. "Garlemald is floundering, and we must turn our energies inward towards reconstruction. I can only do so safely if I needn't be concerned with petty vengeance."

"You can hardly call any vengeance your former colonies would take _petty._ If anything it's well-earned."

"By myself, perhaps," Zenos conceded, "but not my people." After a pause, he added, "Perhaps there is some merit to the idea Saturnus offered, that we should travel together, so that you might learn more of the situation in Garlemald."

(Y/N) tilted her head. "Is the goal truly achieving some mutual understanding? Or are you perhaps using it as an attempt to take Hinata with you on progress so you might see how your people would react to a Miqo'te empress."

"Perceptive as always, my friend," he said, offering her a predatory smile. To his surprise, she didn't flinch. Something had changed - not just since her return from that far-flung star Fandaniel had told him about, but just in the last two days. At the ball, (Y/N) had flinched from him in remembered terror. Now she just stared, as if his plans held little horror for her. Someone had offered the woman comfort and bolstered her. But for now, they both had parts to play. "Perhaps we could leave the capital at the end of this week, if you are amenable? I had thought to travel along the western shores, loop across the north, then down along our eastern flank before returning to the city."

"I suppose," she replied, and stood. "I assume you've some other diversions planned for this afternoon?"

"Yes. I heard you had relations with the Majestic Imperial Theatre Company that my great-grandfather so loved; I have invited them to return to the capital and put on a performance of _The Solitude of Solus."_ Zenos's tone remained bland and slightly bored, but he kept a close eye on her for reactions. "It is a dramatization of how he wooed his Empress."

"I have heard your great-grandmother was a lovely woman," she said smoothly, but he noticed the way she gripped the back of the chair she'd just vacated until her knuckles were white.

He smirked. "Oh, indeed. There's an exquisite painting of her in the gallery, if you'd like to see it."

"You have a gallery?" 

He could tell he'd piqued her interest, so Zenos just gave a short nod and motioned for her to follow. Soldiers saluted as they walked past, but he paid them no mind; he was eager to see how she would handle seeing her own visage replicated in the paintings.

The gallery itself was quiet, and fresh jasmine blossoms filled the air with their scent. "Flowers?" (Y/N) asked.

"A command of the late Emperor Solus," Zenos answered. "After her death he ordered fresh flowers be placed near her portrait every day. My father, despite his hate for his grandfather, allowed the practice to be continued; his grandmother had apparently been kind enough to not earn the same vitriol."

They stopped before the portrait at last; the late Empress in a heavy, brocaded gown embellished with rubies and a matching crown, clutching a letter in one hand and regarding the viewer with a cool, calculating expression. (Y/N) examined the portrait, her eyes hopping from detail to detail as she asked, "Did you ever meet her?"

"A few times," Zenos confessed. "The only clear memory of her I have is when I was a small boy. My father had brought me to court once I had survived the ravages of infancy to present me to his grandfather as tradition demanded. Though Emperor Solus took little notice of me, my great-grandmother was quite pleased, and told me she believed we would be great friends."

"Were you?"

He glanced between the portrait and the reincarnation a few times. "It's complicated."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Zenos turned away and scowled. "I must go handle a few other affairs. Feel free to avail yourself of the gallery whenever you like."

"Thank you," she said. "You're too kind." He gave her a stiff bow and headed towards the door, but (Y/N) said abruptly. "Her earring."

"What?" he asked, pivoting to face her again. "What earring?"

"She has…" her voice trailed off and Zenos looked up at the painting again. "I thought that earring was something Eme-" she cut herself off, then finished, "... the Emperor did."

"I've no idea. I'd tell you to ask my father, but he's as dead as his predecessor." Zenos offered another predatory smile that only widened when he saw her collapse in on herself, pleased that he knew the target of her secret grief. "As I said, I must depart. If you have further questions just ask one of the staff to take you to the library, I'm sure someone there can assist you." With that, he left.

(Y/N) stared up at the portrait for a few more minutes, picking out small details and trying to understand why the face seemed so familiar. She knew very few Garlean women, and she could not count this one among them. Even if she had met her, Emet-Selch's Empress would not have looked the same as this painting. She would have been positively geriatric. Further, (Y/N) knew the Empress had died a little over a year before her own birth. But she still couldn't shake the idea that she had seen this woman somewhere before.

Another door opened down the hall, but she barely noticed in her contemplation, not until she heard Saturnus's voice right beside her. "Aah. You've found her portrait." He spoke in a strange, clipped tone, and (Y/N) glanced over her shoulder at him. 

"Yes. The late Empress came up in conversation during the peace talks. Zenos brought me here to see her portrait."

"What do you think of it?" Saturnus asked quietly.

"I think…" (Y/N) closed her eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath. "I think Emperor Solus must have loved his wife very much."

"Why do you say that?" His voice was curious, not accusatory, so she relaxed slightly. 

"She's dripping with jewelry; she's painted alone, but still crowned; this empress isn't dandling a baby on her knee or doing embroidery: she has letters. The artist has presented her as a ruler in her own right, and this met with enough of Emperor Solus's approval that the portrait wasn't relegated to some obscure, back-country imperial residence or a storage room, but is hung in a place of prominence in the palace."

"By all accounts," Saturnus said, "she was _magnificent."_

"Zenos said that he's hired the Majestic Imperial Theatre Company to come perform a play called _The Solitude of Solus_." (Y/N) sighed wistfully. "It's supposed to be about how they fell in love."

"I've seen it," Saturnus murmured. "It's a dramatization, but close enough to the truth if one is content to view the world through the rosy glow of nostalgia."

Giggling, (Y/N) nudged him with her shoulder. "You know the truth?"

"I do," he agreed, though his voice didn't hold any of his usual playfulness. "I asked my great-grandfather about it before his passing."

(Y/N) felt the lump form in her throat but covered it with a delicate cough. "What did he say?"

"'Most people content themselves with a love of a single lifetime. But some of us are born with a hunger, a craving, that only one person can satisfy. You spend your whole life in walking death, but then you see your other half, and you know. It takes but a single moment.'" With her eyes closed, his voice, his cadence, was just like Hades's. She could believe he had this straight from him.

"You see them and you just…" (Y/N) turned to her companion. "... know?"

It was only once she opened her eyes again that she saw the way he was looking at her: that same look, that naked and bottomless loneliness and despair that Emet-Selch had offered her at the base of the Ladder in Kholusia.

 _"What?" Emet-Selch asked accusingly. "You thought ancient beings like us incapable of crying? Well, rest assured that if your heart can be broken then so can mine!"_

"Saturnus." His name passed her lips on a breathy whisper, and she wasn't sure if it was a welcome or a warning until he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. A small part of (Y/N) wanted to fight it, but only in the same way she wanted to be contrarian about everything. All the rest of her practically plastered herself to him, returning the kiss eagerly.

He nipped her lip softly as they parted, tugging it gently before letting go. "Let me escort you to the play," he whispered. "Publicly."

"Why would I do that?" Despite her incredulous tone, her arms were still looped around his shoulders.

Lowering his head, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Because you want to forget," Saturnus said. "Because as delicious as you look in black, I want to see you in every color in creation. Because you are far too young to be this grief-stricken."

"He was my everything." (Y/N) started weeping, but didn't move to prevent him from wiping away her tears. "I would have chosen him if the price hadn't been so abysmally high. If it had only been my life in the offing, not everyone's, I -"

Saturnus shook her gently. "Hush." His lips found hers again, and though he could taste the tears, he did not begrudge them. She had still parted her lips for him, she was still pressing herself against him, her tongue was moving just as much as his. "It's in the past," he whispered into her open mouth. "Both our grief is in the past, and my only regret is it took me so long to learn that I needed to be moving towards the future."

"How do you let go?" (Y/N) asked him.

"One kiss," he kissed her again, "one caress," he slid his hand down her arm and caught her hand, "one night at a time," Hades said, then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it while staring into her eyes. "Please, let me escort you to the play tonight."

(Y/N) closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, as if steeling herself, then said, "Only if you will escort me to my rooms afterward."

He grinned wickedly. "With _considerable_ pleasure."

Unbeknownst to both of them, while they shared eager, exploratory kisses, the Ascian Fandaniel returned to Zenos, eager to alert him that the Warrior of Light had taken the bait.

* * *

It was ten minutes before they were expected to present themselves for supper when Saturnus wir Galvus entered the wing that had been set aside for (Y/N) (L/N) and her entourage. He received a few strange looks as he walked towards the room at the far end that only redoubled when they realized he had a small bouquet of jasmine tucked behind his back.

He rapped twice on the door to (Y/N)'s chambers, but as he waited, Nero tol Scaeva approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to escort Lady (L/N) to supper and this evening's diversion."

Maellie came up beside Nero and put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you _ask_ her, or are you just being an entitled ass again?"

"You wound me, Miss Irius," he replied. "Thinking I'm not entitled to spend the evening with the most fetching woman in the palace."

"Forgive me for stating the obvious, Galvus," Nero said, "but the lady has made her dislike of you plain enough. As much as I would love for you to suffer the embarrassment of being so publicly rejected, I must -"

The door opened, and all three of them turned to look at (Y/N). Nero's eyebrows shot up above his sunglasses, Maellie put a hand over her mouth, and Saturnus grinned, offering up the flowers. "I must say, my dear, that color looks ravishing on you."

(Y/N) took the flowers from him and lifted them to her face in a thinly veiled attempt to hide her blush at the compliment. She had foregone her usual black for a delicate gown in a soft lavender. 

"Where did you even _get_ that dress?" Maellie blurted out, but (Y/N) grinned. 

"Atzi lent it to me," she said, then stepped back into her sitting room, handing off the bouquet to an attendant. "I didn't feel like black today." 

"... Right …" Nero mumbled, narrowing his eyes as (Y/N) slipped her arm into the crook of Saturnus's elbow. "I assume by your lack of vehement cursing that Lord Galvus here actually asked to escort you properly?"

"He did," (Y/N) said, then let him lead her out of the wing and to the dining room.

* * *

On the stage before them, the actor playing Solus was on one knee, declaring his undying love and asking the ingenue to be his empress. Saturnus chuckled, and leaned over to (Y/N), whispering in her ear, "I should tell you, the proposal went nothing like this at all."

Snapping open her folding fan to hide her giggle, she murmured, "How did it go?"

"My great-grandfather met her the first time when he was still only a Tribunus, and he asked her father's consent for the match the same day. The man refused him, saying his daughter was far too valuable to be wasted on anything less than a Legatus." He licked his lips. "The only reason he didn't take it as an insult was that he also agreed that she was valuable. He left, and within six months, he had been promoted, and there was already talk of elevating him to Emperor and doing away with the Republic."

Hades kissed the shell of (Y/N)'s ear. "When he returned to her father's house, he just walked into the man's office and said, 'You know why I'm here.' Her father sent for her to see if she would agree to the match, and she asked him 'Why me?'"

"What did he say?" she whispered back. 

"'It is only you,'" he replied. "'There will never be anyone else.'"

To his surprise, (Y/N)'s smile faltered, and she lowered the fan. "Oh," she mumbled. "I… see."

"What is it?" he asked, taking up her hand. 

"It just…" She shook her head. "She must have been very pleased with his fidelity."

"She was," he agreed, watching her face. "He never took a mistress, even after her death." Hades lifted her hand to his lips. "I want a love like that."

"Did you have it with your late wife?"

"Yes," Hades breathed, and to his surprise (Y/N) pulled her hand away.

"Liar," she hissed. "As you've already sought my bed since her death."

 _"You,"_ he growled, "are not a -"

"Lord Saturnus," a voice said quietly from behind, and he glanced back to see one of Zenos's stewards. "His Radiance would like a private word."

"Of course," he said absently, then returned his attention to (Y/N). "I will come to your rooms tonight. There's something I need to tell you."

"Fine." (Y/N)'s voice was sharp, but she didn't argue as he stood and kissed her hand before leaving with the servant.

* * *

"What do you mean _'Leave?'"_ Emet-Selch demanded, staring Zenos down. "Why would I do that?"

Zenos stroked his katana, letting the pad of his thumb trace the sharp edge of the blade. "You have captured her heart, as I had planned. And now we must break it. She must be alone, isolated, hopeless, friendless, and wallowing in despair."

"I'm not abandoning her."

"But you will," Zenos said, standing. "If you don't, I will kill you in front of her."

He was going to do it, he realized. He was going to reveal himself to Zenos and kill the boy for -

"No," Asahi, no _Fandaniel's_ voice said behind him. "Don't kill him. Kill her friends. And tell her that he was presented with the choice. Stay with her, or save her friends."

"I could kill you right now," Hades said, eyeing Zenos.

"Perhaps." Zenos nodded. "But while you do that this Ascian will go and start killing everyone she cares about."

"That Ascian is Sundered," Emet-Selch snapped, ignoring the way Fandaniel's head snapped up. "He cannot stand against me. Especially tempered as he is."

Zenos's smug smirk fell. "How do you know about that?"

"Really, boy, you're smarter than this. You think killing your father mattered in the least?"

Fandaniel took a step forward. "Elidibus?"

"- is no longer a concern," he snapped. "He tried to kill (Y/N), and I brought her back so she could seal him away."

"If you are not Elidibus," Zenos said, lifting his sword, "then who are you?"

"Your great-grandfather," he snapped. "The Recently Untempered Emet-Selch."

* * *

(Y/N) had removed the lavender gown and pulled on a black silk dressing gown while she paced. She was going to end things between herself and Saturnus. His revelations about Emet-Selch's relationship with his Empress had made her realize she was only fooling herself. She had found her one, and she had known there couldn't be anyone else. Her dalliance with Saturnus was a mistake that she would be forced to answer for when she saw Emet-Selch again in the Lifestream, if he even bothered to wait for her. He had asked her to remember, and she had begged another man to make her forget. She could only hope Hades would forgive her.

She heard the first door click and steeled herself, gathering her courage. At the second click, she turned but Saturnus stalked toward her and grabbed her arms, pulling her against him for a savage kiss. "I was going to try to wait," he gasped out. "I wanted to convince you we could work together without -"

"Saturnus -"

"No, let me finish. You need -"

"I need you to leave." (Y/N)'s voice was sharp. "This… between us? This was a mistake."

"A mistake?" he asked incredulously. 

"Yes. I'm sorry. We can't do this." 

"Why not?" he demanded.

(Y/N) felt tears pricking at her eyes, but she shook her head. "The way you described Emperor Solus's relationship with his wife. Saturnus, that's how I felt, and still feel, about _him."_

Hades blood froze in his veins. "You can't be serious." 

"I am. I still love him," she said, pulling away. "This was lovely, but it wasn't…" (Y/N) shook her head. "I can only offer up these last shreds of my heart, after what I was forced to do. I'm his, body and soul, and I always will be."

He wasn't sure what hurt more: seeing (Y/N) in so much pain, or knowing it was for G'raha Tia and not himself. It didn't matter. She missed him. She was pining for the Crystal Exarch, so he would find his soul and return him to her. It would probably be the most ludicrous thing he'd ever done, but if she refused to be his, she could at least be happy.

"Very well," Hades whispered, bowing sharply. "I will go." 

Then he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic and would like to know more of what's going on with me and my writing, you can check out my twitter: [@amandaterasu](https://www.twitter.com/amandaterasu/)!
> 
> If you liked this fic and would like to read other great fics, I recommend you join the [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub](https://discord.gg/vff9YsH) discord.
> 
> If you want to hang out with me and my friends, we have our own discord where we chill out: [The Majestic Imperial Theater Company](https://discord.gg/eXUfUXG)!


End file.
